Will never work?
by mutsuhiT
Summary: HIATUS Algumas coisas todos creem que sejam impossíveis de acontecerem. Cyniclons e Humanos só podem lutar uns contra os outros. Até que ponto as diferenças realmente importam nesse mundo? -CHAPTER 5 re-writed-
1. Apenas um Cumprimento Amigável

_Capítulo 1_ - **Cumprimento "Amigável"**

_

* * *

_

_O que você precisa para essa fic..._

**ooOOoo **_Flash Backs_**ooOOoo**

**ooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOoo** - Mudança de lugar e/ou de tempo

_Pensamentos - _Falas - **Gritos**

(N/A: ...) - Interrupções minhas ou explicações.

**Essa Fic é a pré-fic de: "****Novas Mews, Novas Esperanças****"**

* * *

Hai! Essa Fic foi primeiramente criada com o objetivo de satisfazer minha vontade da Ichigo ficar com o Kishu! Quem gosta do Masaya nada contra, eu não xingo, ofendo, mato ele nem nada na fic, ou seja pode ler a vontade, desde que não me mate por fazer o Kisshy ficar com a Ichigo. Bem eu não sou a **Ana-Ookami-Chan** nem nada, mas creio que somos amigas... nós duas combinamos que essa seria a pré-história de **Novas Mews, Novas Esperanças**, então se você ficou muuuuito ancioso pra saber o que vai acontecer no futuro com a Ichigo-chan e o Kishu-sama pra matar a vontade, é só dar uma passadinha lá falô? É isso! Aproveitem essa reescrita do capítulo 1! E se no final acharem perda de tempo pelo menos dêem uma chance pra fic da Ana-chan! Jah ne!

**P.S.:** Antigamente essa fic era pré-fic de GT - Gatas de Tokyo, mas a fic foi deletada. Mas não pretendemos deletar nem NMNE nem WNW!

* * *

Uma garota muito pasmada estava parada em frente a um grande relógio. O relógio já marcava seis da tarde e a menina não saia do lugar muito chocada. Ela estava muito vermelha e estava tornando-se mais corada ainda a cada minuto, se é que era possível. A garota parecia que estava com os pés plantados no chão, ou algo parecido, pois pessoa e carros passavam ao seu lado e ela continuava estática.

**ooOOoo**_ FlashBack_** ooOOoo**

Ichigo caminhava normalmente pelas ruas como sempre fazia, retornando para sua casa. Ela distraida começava a pensar nas anormalidades que estavam acontecendo em sua vida. Qualquer adolescente normal ficaria espantado e surtaria, mas até que a garota ruiva estava lidando bem com os fatos. Ainda não se conformava de ter um RABO e ORELHAS de felino.

Estava um pouco alegre de pensar que já havia encontrado duas das quatro mews que teria que procurar, isso vem menos de um mês. As coisas iam razoaavelmente bem, principalmente depois de ter conseguido um encontro bem sucedido com Aoyama Masaya, o mais desejado de sua escola. Ela sempre que podia ia vê-lo treinando Kendô e ia cumprimentá-lo nos corredores. Suas amigas, Mao e Miwa sempre a empurravam para frente dele e os deixava sozinhos, o que fazia a garota corar intensamente.

_Muitas coisas têm acontecido, mas é bom achar um novo amigo._ - pensava ela sobre Retatsu e Minto que haviam se unido ao grupo sem muita resistência.

— Acho que agora o trabalho no café vai ficar mais fácil também... - pensava ela sobre ter mais companheiras para dividir o trabalho, já que Minto nunca movia um dedo além de levantar sua xícara de chá até a boca e colocar o uniforme azul.

— Ichigo um Alien! Um Alien! - Macha alerta tirando a garota de seus pensamentos.

— Huh? - com ar de pergunta a garota encara o bichinho cor-de-rosa.

— Um Alien!

— Você está falando isso de novo. Você não cometeu um erro, como ontem?

(N/A: Quando Ichigo e Minto invadem um colégio que dizem estar mal-assombrado, e elas encontram um vulto que Ichigo acha que é um fantasma. Na verdade a assombração do colégio era a Retatsu que assustava os alunos perto das piscinas)

— Mas está aqui, está aqui! - insistiu Masha.

— Isso aqui não está quebrado? - Ichigo se pergunta chacoalhando o robô com as duas mãos.

— É verdade.

Uma voz evidentemente masculina afirma para a garota ruiva que para de chacoalhar o bicho peludo e falante para procurar a fonte sonora. Percebia-se um leve tom de indiferença ou cinismo na voz que lhe dava um ar um tanto indefinido à voz.

— Eu só queria checar quem que está tentando frustrar nossos planos. - diz a mesma voz indiferente um pouco mais próxima agora. Ichigo olhava para todos os cantos.

— Mas eu gostei de você. - a estranha voz pára e um vulto desce e rapidamente e alcança os lábios de Ichigo, que ainda não consciente do que está havendo não consegue nem fechar os olhos. O "vulto" por sua vez, se materializa em, realmente, um alien que logo se distancia.

— O que diabos é você?! - é a única coisa que a menina consegue perguntar quando o rapaz pálido se distancia e larga seu queixo.

— Meu nome é Kishu, e obrigado pelo beijo! - ele diz mostrando as presas brancas e flutuando perante a garota.

Com as mãos na boca e muito vermelha, Ichigo tenta pronunciar algumas palavras

— Meu... Meu... - Ichigo, tentando pronunciar alguma coisa com sentido, leva suas mãos aos lábios e fica com uma expressão es horror. Logo ela cora bruscamente.

— Considere isso o meu cumprimento de hoje. - ele completa sua frase anterior de apresentação de despedindo e some no ar do mesmo jeito que apareceu.

**ooOOoo **_Fim do Flash Back_** ooOOoo**

Ainda no transe causado pelo choque de ter seu primeiro beijo tirado por um desconhecido, que aparentemente era com quem Ichigo e as outras lutavam, a garota ruiva permanecia no meio da calçada olhando para o relógio imenso. Masha tentando acordar a mew, sem muito sucesso continuava a voar em volta da cabeça da nipônica.

* * *

Heeei! Espero que tenha aproveitado essa pequena introdução onde o Kishu aparece. Não mudei quase nada e se quiser realmente presenciar a cena exatamente como ela ocorreu no anime, basta procurar pelo 3º episódio.

Realmente foi muito rápido escrever esse capítulo, mas os capítulos a partir de agora serão beeeem mais compridos. E com ação! \o/ E sangue... - evil - brincando, não pode ter muito sangue. Mas um pouco não mata ninguém!

Well, a última coisa que tenho que lembrá-los é que esta fic é uma pre-fic de Novas Mews, Novas Esperanças - by Ana-Ookami-Chan. (Again)

Kisses and Hugs, Jah ne O.-/

_Mutsuhi Tsunouchi_


	2. Você é só Minha

* * *

_Capítulo 2_ - **Você é só minha...**

* * *

_**The Autor...**_

Hei gente! o/

Estou aqui de volta com mais um capítulo editado. Deus como eu escrevia mal... Espero que o texto tenha melhorado um pouco. Não sei nem como os leitores aguentavam ler o primeiro e o segundo capítulos.

Estou escrevendo aos pouquinhos como sempre, com duas fics para sustentar mais os meus estudos. O de sempre. Desculpas de autor vagal. Pois é, nada posso fazer se não editar esses malditos capítulos tão mal escritos e fora do padrão. Vamos deixar algumas coisas bem CLARAS desde o início para depois não virem pra cima de mim dizendo: "Ahh, você maltrata tanto ele/a!", ou "Ah, isso está tão OOC!", ou até "Isso está completamente fora do real!"

Digamos, em primeiro lugar, sim eu maltrato MUITO os personagens. Sinto se você não gosta disso, não sabe o que é bom da vida. Não estu obrigando ninguém a ler essa fic. Em segundo lugar, se ficou OOC, sinto muito, não era aintenção, mas alguns personagens eu não me conformo de serem tão... eles mesmos. Mas tentarei deixar o mais original quanto possível. E em terceiro... Isso é uma FANFIC. Ser fora do real é um tanto COMUM aqui. Isso não ocorre em UA mas é um tanto universo paralelo...

E sim, a Ichigo vai terminar com o Kishu de um modo ou de outro. Nada contra o Ryou, nada contra os outros cyniclons ou OC's que eu poderia ter criado (Sorry Masaya, mas eu não vou com sua cara).

Então, se não tem nada contra todas essas coisas acima, boa leitura!  
Leiam também "Novas Mews, Novas Esperanças - NMNE", by Ana-Ookami-Chan, que é a pós-fic de "Will Never Work - WNW" e façam duas autoras felizes!!

Jah ne O.-/

* * *

Ainda perdida em seus pensamentos, Ichigo tenta caminhar para a escola... mais distraida que o normal e com uma cara triste de quem não consegue tirar um fora da cabeça, mas o que se passava exatamente na mente da menina não era um fora. Muito pelo contrário.

— _"Como veio? Por que esse cara de repente me beijou?"_ - Fala ainda corada lembrando-se da cena.

Logo Ichigo é tirada do seu mundo dos sonhos por Moe, uma de suas amigas, preocupada com a menina, juntamente com Miwa, segunda amiga de Ichigo, que pergunta se ela não está doente, pois toda sua face está avermelhada.

— Ichigo! - chamam as duas em uníssono.

— Não tem nada de errado! Nada mesmo! - fala encabulada tentando disfarçar com uma risada forçada.

—Ah! Olha, é o Aoyama-kun! - diz a primeira, chamando-o logo em seguida pela amiga ruiva que não está muito presente.

Não sabe ela que a mente de sua colega está em um outro lugar, não em Masaya, e sim em um certo alien chamado Kishu que a deixara realmente encabulada. Quem não estaria ao ter seu primeiro beijo roubado por um desconhecido? E um desconhecido muito atraente, mas a garota não o amava, ela gostava de Aoyama Masaya desde que o viu pela primeira vez no colégio, e sua opinião sobre aquele estranho era de desgosto. Como ele pode?!

— Bom dia! - cumprimenta com um sorriso o garoto.

Ainda muito corada não sabendo se isso é pelo Masaya ou pelo cyniclon que roubara seu primeiro beijo, Ichigo só consegue ficar ainda mais vermelha. Enquanto suas amigas cumprimentam o rapaz moreno. Ela simplesmente não conseguia "cumprimento" da sua cabeça. A menina confusa sai correndo passando pelo garoto que não entende nada.

— Espera Ichigo!! - gritam as amigas, sem muito sucesso, pois a mew gata já estava a metros de distancia.

— _"Eu não posso olhar para o Aoyama-kun agora!... Não agora! Porque agora eu só consigo pensar naquele garoto de cabelo verde! Por que isso teve que acontecer comigo? Estava tudo indo tão bem até..."_

A confusa garota continua a correr até entrar no prédio do colégio, onde só consegue ficar em suspiros durante a aula sem prestar atenção em nada do que é dito. No intervalo dá de cara com Masaya novamente e a única coisa que consegue fazer é evitá-lo o dia inteiro se escondendo ou correndo.

— _"O Aoyama-kun!!"_ - pensa surpresa em vê-lo, se escondendo atrás de um livro no corredor assim que ele passa. - _"Gah! Mas o que eu estou fazendo!!"_ - pensa a menina logo suspirando de alivio com o rosto ainda corado.

Ichigo fica o dia todo tentando evitar Masaya de todos os modos, pois no momento outro jovem que habitava seus pensamentos. Até que chega a hora do treino de kendô, onde todas as inúmeras fãns se acumulavam em volta de um pequeno dojô. A garota ruiva ficou apenas fitando a cena de uma janela.

— _"Ele tem muitas fãns... e se... e se realmente ele não estiver interessado em mim? Ele é muito popular, tem realmente muitas meninas interessadas nele... eu gosto dele a muito tempo, mas ele nunca se interessou em mim. Nunca me procurou e principalmente, nunca falou direito comigo...nunca... _- lembrando do "cumprimento" - _"nunca se que deve ter pensado em fazer algo daquele tipo..."_

— Anyaaaa!! Mas eu quero ver ele também!! O que eu devo fazer?!

No momento dos berros de do susto de Momomiya Ichigo, Masaya entra na sala.

— Momomiya-san? - ele chama a garota intrigado por com gritos enquanto a sala estava vazia.

— Aoyama-kun! - ela responde virando para olhá-lo de frente.

— Você não parece estar muito bem hoje. Não está doente? - pergunta ele olhando para ela e lembrando-se que o dia inteiro foi evitado.

— _"Não é isso Aoyama-kun... é uma outra pessoa que... m-mas não me olhe assim, por favor..." - _pediu a garota em pensamentos desesperada, porque não consegui evitar os olhos do rapaz que há tanto tempo admirava em segredo.

— Nã-não é nada! Eu estou muito b-bem! - disse ela sem desviar os olhos e ainda um pouco encabulada.

— Ah! Quem bom! Aqui, pegue, é um evento onde vão colocar em exposição alguns animais no parque Nishiyama amanhã. Vamos juntos? - disse ele levantando dois ingressos para a menina.

E aquelas palavras ficaram se repetindo na cabeça da confusa e perdida menina, até que...

— _"YES! Aoyama-kun me chamou para sair com ele! Um encontro! Um encontroo!!"_ - ela pensava saltitante em sua mente.

Todavia, seus pensamentos são subitamente cortados por outros...

— _"Obrigado pelo beijo." "Obrigado pelo beijo." "Obrigado pelo beijo." "Obrigado pelo beijo." "Obrigado pelo beijo." "Obrigado pelo beijo." "obri..." - "Wwuuaaaahhhh!!" -_

— Aoyama-kun! Me desculpe! Eu vou estar meio ocupada amanhã e eu não posso ir... - disse ela se sentindo culpada pelo beijo e se martirizando internamente.

— Ah... - respondeu ele desanimando-se.

— Me desculpe! - pedindo perdão Ichigo abaixa a cabeça, e logo sai correndo da sala, deixando um Masaya confuso lá dentro.

**ooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOoo**

A garota trabalhava com um desânimo que Ryou e Keiichiro nunca haviam presenciado desde que a líder das mews havia chegado lá. Com certeza algo estava errado. Minto, mesmo que indiferente à garota vestida de rosa, olhou-a de canto com uma sobrancelha arqueada. Retatsu continuava varrendo o chão e estava ficando preocupada com a amiga-gata.

-Wwuuaahhhh!! Eu quebrei um prato!! - Ichigo fala para si mesma se abaixando logo em seguida para recolher os cacos.

Minto ignora o ocorrido, mantendo-se fria como sempre. Decidiu entrar na cozinha para tomar mais chá, sem antes não passar perto da líder e falar com reprovação para ela se controlar.

— O que é isso? - Ichigo responde olhando para Minto com cara de quem está na Lua e era completamente alheia aos fatos.

— Nada de "O que é isso" olhe! - e Minto aponta para uma pilha de pratos quebrados só daquele dia.

— Você por acaso planejou quebrar todos os pratos hoje? - Ryou se aproxima da garota com um ar de "Não te pagamos pra isso" - Se continuar assim teremos que descontar do seu salário.

— Isso não é bom, Retatsu, Você não deveria fazer isso. - fala ainda meio fora de órbita com uma voz bem calma para a amiga que varria o café pela quita vez nas últimas duas horas.

Retatsu cai com uma cara de gota, mas logo se levanta, discordando da ruiva, dizendo que não quebrou nenhum prato. A culpada pela quebra e toda aquela limpeza monótona era a própria mew-neko.

— E eu tenho certeza que meu coração está quebrado também - com as mãos no rosto diz ainda mais desanimada a menina confusa, enquanto as outras suas garçonetes de perguntam o que está errado eu o que aconteceu.

Minto desiste de entendê-la e vai para a cozinha pedir mais chá a Keiichiro. O rapaz de longas madeixas castanhas serve mais uma xícara à garota de cabelos azulados. Ryou fica olhando Ichigo com cara de reprovação e preocupação ao mesmo tempo. O Mew Project não avançaria se a líder estivesse naquele estado, fora que não encontrariam as outras duas mews. Mas... Ele estava um tanto preocupado com o estado mental da ruiva.

—Waaahhaaa!! Eu deveria estar em um encontro com o Aoyama-kun!! Mas eu não consigo agora! - diz Ichigo com um choro forçado e mais desânimo. Não conseguia tirar Kishu da cabeça não importava o que tentasse. O trabalho não estava rendendo nada também.

— Mas o que aconteceu? - Ryou pergunta com uma sobrancelha arqueada.

— Eu fui beijada por um estranho. -responde ela sem perceber o que dizia. Assim que percebe o que acabara de falar Ichigo leva as mão a boca, tapando-a para que não revela-se nenhuma outra informação.

— N-Não, não foi nada!! De volta ao trabalho, para o trabalho!! - Quando a mesma acaba de falar isso escorrega em um caco de louça e capota no chão.

Depois de dados minutos a mew senta-se em uma mesa, olhando para o ingresso, sem nem mesmo comer o bolo que estava a sua frente como sempre, incluído como um bônus por trabalhar no Tokyo Mew Café.

— Hey! Pare de ficar sonhando e vá procurar por aliens, já que tem tanto tempo livre! - Ryou chama sua atenção e aparece deixando Masha sobre a mesa.

— Vamos lá Ichigo! Vamos lá Ichigo! - Masha tenta animar a garota, falando suas frases repetidas.

—Vai logo. - diz Ryou com o olhar frio e encarando a garota.

— Seu idiota insensível! Demônio! - Ichigo grita com ele, pega Masha e corre até o vestiário para trocar suas roupas e ir 'procurar aliens'.

Ichigo sai do café com Masha nos braços. Depois de um tempo andando, Masha alerta a mew que está na direção errada. Perguntando se é um Chimera Anima Ichigo decide só seguir as instruções do bichinho. Ela embarca em um trem. Desde na estação indicada e se continua caminhando de acordo com o que Masha instruía.

Quando repara onde estava, no parque que seria o encontro com Masaya. Mal sabia ela que estava sendo observada por uma certa pessoa que a deixara com tanta mal vontade. A mew fica olhando para dentro do parque feliz apesar do desânimo. Masha fala para ela virar, alguém estava atrás da garota.

— Momomiya-san! Sabia que você viria! - diz com um sorriso no rosto, Masaya.

— Ah... Hunm... - sem saber o que responder para o garoto ele fica tentando desviar o olhar.

— Eu estava te esperando. - diz, ele estava convencido de que a garota realmente viria.

— _"Não eu não posso ficar assim! Eu tenho só que esquecer aquele beijo!"_ - pensou Ichigo tentando convencer a si mesma de que aquilo foi um acidente, e se Masaya não ficasse sabendo tudo ficaria bem.

Uma confusão tão grande por culpa de um rapaz de olhos cor de âmbar. Era realmente uma confusão. Ela tinha certeza de quem amava. Era um rapaz moreno de sua classe, com cabelos curtos e negros e olhos castanhos um pouco puxados. Aquele garoto pálido de dentes extremamente brancos apenas estava a confundindo. Se ele não tivesse a beijado, nada estaria ruim, ela estava tendo seu segundo encontro com Aoyama Masaya, e isso era seu maior sonho...

— Vamos? - pergunta ele, sem nem desconfiar que a menina estava tão aflita por culpa de dois garotos.

Os dois começam a caminhar na direção da entrada do parque. Um vulto os observava, tão perto que é realmente um mistério o porquê Masha não o detectou até aquele momento.

**ooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOoo**

— Eu queria saber como a Ichigo-san está indo. - Diz Retatsu, colocando uma xícara de chá para a outra parceira.

— Provavelmente ainda está chorando por causa do encontro. - diz Minto, convencida de que aquela líder chorosa estava só causando problemas. - É melhor que ela fique lá do que quebrando pratos aqui.

**ooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOoo**

Todos estavam se divertindo muito, com todos os brinquedos montados e todas atrações presentes. Tentando esquecer do tal "cumprimento" feito pelo alien, Ichigo tenta se distrair, apesar de seus pensamentos e sentimentos estarem muito aflitos e em completo caos.

Momomiya Ichigo e Aoyama Masaya estavam esperando em uma fila para ver alguns animais. Ichigo começa a esquecer e a se divertir um pouco pensando que está em um encontro com seu amado Aoyama-kun. O moreno diz que eles ainda tinham tempo para ver outras atrações depois dos animais e sua acompanhante concorda. Ele pergunta o que ela gostaria de ver recebendo uma resposta bem rápida.

— Aquele!! - responde sem nem mesmo ver que a direção que apontara. Era de uma mansão mal assombrada, coisa que a ruiva detestava e morria de medo.

— É mesmo? Eu não sabia que a Momomiya-san gostava desse tipo de coisa. - ele responde, olhando para a mansão, curioso.

Masaya caminha em direção a casa, enquanto a mew só conseguia segui-lo sem saber o que fazer. Ela morria de medo, se assustando até mesmo com a entrada. Masaya chama a sua atenção para uma sereia em um tanque, aonde a água ia sumindo, até que o rosto da sereia se tornara a de um monstro, assustando ainda mais a felina que quase desmaia.

— _"Eu estou assustada! Mas acho que comecei a me acostumar com essas coisas..."_ - pensa ela tentando se controlar para são sair correndo dali. Assim que a menina acaba de pensar isso, ela se assusta tanto com um holograma que acaba por esbarrar em Masaya.

— Gomen nassai!! - de desculpa ela corando de leve.

— Você está bem? - pergunta o garoto olhando para trás.

— Sim! Desculpe!!

— _"Ai... e lá se vai o meu encontro" - _pensa ela.

Masaya abre uma porta e puxa a menina. Assim que os dois passam pela porta e dão alguns passos a porta se fecha. Um piano começa a tocar deixando Ichigo completamente apavorada. As velas que iluminavam a sala se apagam e Masaya que estava andando na sua frente some de sua vista, deixando a desamparada mew chamando por ele sem receber resposta. Com o efeito da casa e muitos hologramas Ichigo acaba desmaiando.

Ela acorda nos braços de um rapaz.

— Momomiya-san! Acorde, Momomiya-san! - ele chama por ela com a garota em seus braços.

— A-aoyama-kun?

— Graças a deus. Você bateu a cabeça? - ele pergunta se preocupando por a colega ter desmaiado dentro do brinquedo.

— _"Aoyama-kun é tão gentil, essa com certeza isso vai ser uma memória kawaii, Nya"_ - ela pensa praticamente no colo do moreno.

— Gomen! - diz a menina que acaba de notar que estava apoiada em Masaya e se afastando.

— Vamos? - sugere Masaya levantando Ichigo puxando-a pela delicada mão, facilmente sobreposta pela sua. Os dois não soltam as mãos até saírem da atração do parque.

— _"Ele está segurando minha mão..."_ - Ichigo pensa abobada, feliz e corada ao mesmo tempo. Ela estava tão concentrada pelo simples toque das mãos de Masya que nem percebe quando os dois deixam a mansão mal-assombrada.

Assim que os dois saem do brinquedo e se dirigem à central do parque, começam a escutar muitos gritos e uma voz de um doa funcionários do parque pedindo calma. Aparecem pessoas correndo para todos os lados, e Ichigo se pergunta o que aconteceu. Masaya exclama que os animais estão agindo estranho. Um cavalo empina e os macacos em suas jaulas ficam agitados, Masha sussurra que tem um alien por perto.

— Nã-não pode ser!! - Ichigo incrédula exclama.

— Você não deveria sair para um encontro com outro cara. - Kishu, que se encontra sentado em cima de uma construção do parque, resopnde para a menina. - Porque você é só minha...

E nesse momento as ovelhas presas em um cercadinho tentam com toda a força saírem de sua prisão de madeira. Os bois com toda a brutalidade quebram a barreira na qual estavam presos e saem em disparada totalmente desesperados. Enquanto isso as pessoas continuam correndo. Masaya tira a garota de seus pensamentos sem perceber que a mesma esta começando a se deixar levar pelas provocações do alien.

— Momomiya-san, isso não é bom, vamos fugir! - ele chama sua atenção.

— Mas! - ela insiste, não podia deixar todos aqueles animais soltos e ainda por cima deixar o cyniclon levar a melhor.

— Vamos! - ele diz puxando-a.

Os dois entram em uma multidão que corria para fora do parque.

— "Eu quero ficar com o Aoyama-kun, mas eu tenho que ir... eu sou uma Mew, não posso deixar a-aquele cara fazer o que bem entende!" - pensa ela desvencilhando-se da mão de Masaya.

— Momomiya-san! – indaga Masaya que percebera que a menina não estava mais junto dele. - MOMOMIYA-SAN!! – grita o garoto que perde o sempre calmo tom de voz e começa a procurar a garota, mas ele é afastado e levado com a multidão.

Ichigo por sua vez sai do tumulto e se esconde em um arbusto para fazer a Metamorfose.

— Me desculpe Aoyama-kun. Eu não queria enganar você mas…

— Nos encontramos de novo, gatinha. - disse um indivíduo, muito próximo de suas costas e de seu ouvido, flutuando.

— Você! – diz Ichigo, espantada grudando na árvore próxima da moita onde se escondera. Kishu flutuava à sua frente, com as mãos na cintura e as mesmas roupas peculiares da primeira vez que se encontraram.

— Obrigado pelo beijo daquela vez, mas eu quero mais... - disse ele com um olhar pervertido.

E com essas palavras o alien deixara a mew totalmente paralisada, olhando somente para os dentes brancos, que pareciam de vampiro de tão afiados, e nos lábios finos.

— O que você está pensando? – pergunta Kishu se aproximando mais do rosto da menina abaixando um pouco o tom de voz, mas sem mudar a expressão do rosto. – Ah, sim você gostou do meu beijo? – Kishu segura o queixo da menina enquanto termina a frase – O que acha de mais um?

— Pare de brincar! – Ichigo tenta chutá-lo, mas o alien facilmente desvia – Acha que eu deixei você fazer isso?

— Uma menina levada, como sempre. – Kishu se distancia e flutua novamente mais alto.

— Quem é você exatamente? - ela pergunta com um pouco de raiva na voz.

— Eu já te disse, meu nome é Kishu. – responde o alien, depois de lamber os lábios e logo em seguida levantando o dedo da mão direita até a frente do rosto, de onde sai um brilho dourado intenso que se transforma em um infusor.

— Essa água viva…!

— Está pronta? Vou testar seu poder. Vá infusor!

Com essas últimas palavras Kishu lança a "água-viva" que estava em sua mão. Como um raio o infusor voa para o parque. Ichigo se vira tentando segui-lo com o olhar. O Alien parasita infecta um filhote de leão, que se contorce e cresce se tornando um imenso leão roxo claro com uma juba amarela escarlate e marcas pelo corpo no tom vermelho bem escuro.

— O filhote se tornou um Chimera Anima!! – exclama Ichigo levando as mãos próximas ao rosto.

O animal infectado avança em direção da mew que abaixa e rola para alguns passos longe do predador, pegando o pingente. Enquanto a garota tenta tirá-lo do bolso, o leão de olhos safira se aproxima para dar uma patada e acerta em cheio a menina que rola novamente. Em seguida a quimera coloca a pata dianteira direita nas costas da garota caída no chão.

— Ah! Eu vejo, se você não consegue se transformar é só uma humana normal... – diz Kishu que desce e abaixa para vê-la melhor. – que decepção...

— Você é o pior! – retruca Ichigo, tentando se levantar em vão.

— Verdade? Bem eu já terminei por aqui, por que não morre agora? - Kishu, já com as pernas cruzadas sentado na frente da menina, pega o queixo da garota caída no começo de sua frase.

— _"Quem é esse cara? Ele é assustador!"_ - pensa ela quando olha mais uma vez para o rosto pálido do garoto.

— Que chato, justo agora que eu encontrei um brinquedinho kawaii. – desapontado e com o tom de voz baixo, um pouco intimidador reclama o alien, sem desviar o olhar da garota. – Mas terão problemas se eu deixar você ir... – e com essa última frase os olhos âmbar do alien brilham em um tom de azul e um sorriso malicioso brota em sua face. – Tchau, tchau neko-mimi-chan!

— _"Eu vou morrer...?!"_ - pensa Ichigo, achando que estava perdida.

Eles são interrompidos por uma voz feminina.

— Parado aí mesmo!

Kishu vira para saber quem o interrompera e se depara com uma mew alada vestida de azul.

— Ribbon Minto... Echo! – e uma flecha é lançada na direção de Kishu e de Ichigo.

— Ahh! Você tem amigos! – diz Kishu em um tom mais animado começando a flutuar para longe.

— Mew Minto! Mew Retatsu! – Diz Ichigo se levantando e com os olhos cheios de alegria vendo que as duas amigas que estavam correndo em sua direção.

— Ichigo, o que você pensa que estava fazendo matando o trabalho? – diz Minto brava como sempre e tom de reprovação.

Ichigo escorrega com o comentário.

— Do que você está falando?! - pergunta Ichigo um pouco brava.

— Verdade, porque isso é a Ichigo.

— O que? Você é a única que sempre fica só tomando chá e não trabalhando! – retruca Ichigo com os punhos cerrados para frente. – Mas... como você sabia que eu estava aqui? – diz a menina mais calma.

— Eu vi o seu ingresso. - disse Minto.

— Shirogane-san disse para procurarmos você. – responde Retatsu, tímida como sempre.

— Shirogane? - ela pergunta impressionada de o chefe loiro ter se preocupado com ela. - Certo, não é uma boa hora para conversarmos! Nós temos que transformar esse Chimera Anima de volta em um filhote de leão!

— Certo está na hora de transformar! – Diz Minto, olhando para a quimera.

— Sim! MEW MEW Strawberry! METAMORPHO-SIS!! - um brilho toma conta do corpo de Ichigo, sua roupa rosa é materializada e suas orelhas e causa pretas aparecem. Seu laço cor-de-rosa preso em seu rabo também. Por fim, suas luvas e botas, também rosas, se materializam e ela termina sua transformação.

Em alguns segundos Ichigo se transforma em Mew Ichigo

— Você! Eu não suporto nem você nem seu beijo! Por roubar minha inocência… eu não vou te perdoar! - diz ela apontando para Kishu que apenas fitava as três sem dar muita importância.

— Sobre o que é isso? – dizem as mews, uma de cada lado da Mew Ichigo em uníssono.

— Nada!! - A Mew Ichigo percebe o que acabou de falar.

— Algo cheira mal… - diz Minto com um tom mais cínico que o normal.

— Por tirar a diversão dessas pessoas que passaram seu tempo com os animais... Pelo futuro da Terra! Esse é o nosso serviço, Nya! – dizem as três juntas, a mew aquática e a alada sem o "Nya".

— Eh...os outros brinquedos também são fofos – fala Kishu, que estala os dedos e faz a fera atacá-las. Ele fica analisando as três.

— É rápido! – dizem as três mews juntas.

A quimera tenta dar uma patada que quase as acerta, e com a outra pata tenta fincar as unhas nas mews.

— Nós não podemos só fugir dele!! Vamos atacá-lo enquanto ele segue uma de nós!! – diz em um fôlego só, Mew Ichigo.

— 3...2...1! - elas contam para se separarem.

— Mas! - Mew Retatsu tenta replicar, sendo cortada pelo último número.

Por um grande azar, a quimera segue justamente Ichigo, que pelo visto era o brinquedo favorito do alien de cabelos verdes.

— Ahh!! Por que justo eu?? - ela se pergunta, vendo que realmente era a pessoa mais azarada que conhecia.

O predador pega Ichigo pelo rabo, que junta as mãos como um gatinho gritando que cai cair.

— Mew Ichigo! - vira Minto que percebe que a parceira havia sido pega e estava caindo.

— Retatsu Tanets! Ribbon... Retatsu RUSH!

A fera leva o golpe da mew boto diretamente em sua face.

— Strawberry Bell! Ribbon Strawberry... CHECK!

Ichigo também ataca o monstro.

O infusor deixa o filhote e em seguida é engolido por Masha. O filhote que volta ao normal tenta pegar Masha, como se fosse uma borboleta qualquer.

— Nós conseguimos! – exclama Retatsu.

— Sim, certo! – seguindo o comentário, completa Minto.

— Elas conseguiram, huh! Certo é isso por hoje estou indo... - disse o cyniclon que

—... - Ichigo se cala, achando melhor não completar ou provocá-lo. Um vórtice azul se abre e Kishu some no ar com sorriso intimidador.

— Mas, Ichigo-san como foi o encontro? – Retatsu pergunta, com um tom de voz inocente.

— Ah não! – Ichigo sai correndo.

— Huh! Nem mesmo um obrigada. - diz Minto.

— Ichigo-san é muito preocupada quando se trata do Aoyama-kun. - diz Retatsu, sem saber se estava defendendo a garota ou se criticava.

— _"O que será que eu sinto por eles...? Se eu estou tão confusa... quer dizer que eu não amo ninguém não é?" - _Destransformada tentando encontrar Masaya, Ichigo se pergunta constantemente.

— Será que o Aoyama-kun foi para casa depois de tudo? – Ichigo se vira e se depara com Masaya chamando seu nome para alguns arbustos.

— Aoyama-kun! – grita Ichigo fazendo o garoto se virar. Ela corre em sua direção – Você veio me procurar?

Masaya estava muito sério olhando fixamente para o rosto da menina.

— O que você estava tentando fazer?! - disse ele irritado.

A menina se espanta com o tom nada gentil, mas muito preocupado do rapaz, e só consegue se desculpar olhando para o chão.

— Me desculpe. Eu... - ela tenta formular uma desculpa em sua mente - _"O que eu posso fazer? Eu não posso contar a verdadeira razão"_ - pensa ela.

— Não importa, vamos embora. – Masaya começa a caminhar para frente sendo seguido por Ichigo desanimada.

— "A-Acabou... Aoyama-kun provavelmente me odeia agora" - Ichigo para de caminhar.

— Aoyama-kun... – A menina muito triste deixa algumas lágrimas caírem de seus olhos. Masaya se vira e olha para ele com as mãos nos bolsos. Ichigo abre os olhos devagar. A cara zangada de Masaya logo se transforma em um sorriso de canto, ele caminha na direção da menina.

— Está tudo bem.

— Aoyama-kun? – pergunta Ichigo levantando a cabeça

— Eu só estava realmente preocupado. Vamos vir visitar aqui outro dia. – com isso ele abre um grande sorriso com os olhos fechados.

Ichigo concorda deixando das últimas lágrimas caírem, mas se animando. Ela limpa as lágrimas com as mangas compridas da blusa.

— Da próxima vez não corra assim, promete? – Diz Masaya levantando a mão com o dedo mínimo levantado. Ichigo abre um sorriso e trança o dedo junto ao dele, fazendo a famosa 'promessa do dedinho'.

— "_Aoyama-kun...eu continuo escondendo um segredo dele...eu... eu sequer sei se esse sentimento é real...por que... eu ainda sinto os lábios quentes dele nos meus..."_ - pensou a garota, que mesmo que sorrindo para o colega de classe, não conseguia se decidir sobre o que fazer.

* * *

Espero que tenham aproveitado esse segundo capítulo! Sim já acabou, pois é muita pouca página. Tinham realmente MUITOS erros aqui. Eu corrigi tudo, e a Ichigo estava parecendo uma gatinha apaixonada e sem opnião firme. Portanto, eu mudei várias coisas nesse segundo capítulo. Estou refazendo a fic inteira, não sei nem como eu recebia reviews. Oh god! \o/

Eu preferi mante os nomes em japonês, qualquer dúvida é só me falarem, ok?  
Algumas coisas meio confusas são que, a Miwa e a Mao são as amigas da Ichigo, aquelas duas, uma loira com cachinhos cheios e uma de cabelo bem curto castanho-médio.

O Keiichiro Akasaka é o Wesley na tradução (isso está um tanto óbvio); o Ryou Shirogane é o Eliot Grand; A Retatsu Midorikawa é a Lettuce, assim como a Minto Aizawa é a Corina. Os "Animais Quimera" não os Chimera Anima. Só isso que está um tanto diferente...

É isso, jah ne O.–/


	3. Confusão e Cansaço

_Capítulo 3_ _– _**_"Confusão e Cansaço"_**

* * *

Ohayo! Hei, estou aqui de volta com mais um capítulo para vocês. Ele está bem curtinho comparado com os outros que ainda virão. Vou ter que reescrever tuuuudo, porque estava indo muito rápido. É um absurdo a Ichigo já ficar caidinha pelo Kishu dois dias depois de eles terem se conhecido. Ela só vai começar a achar ele um pouco bonito, mas ainda vai achá-lo um porre. Por que, convenhamos, ele é lindo, mas é um porre mesmo.Ela ainda está na dúvida atroz de quem escolher e porque, afinal, ela sempre foi apaixonada pelo Masaya, e de acordo com o encontro que eles tiveram, ele se importa bastante com ela. Ela começa a se dividir bastante, se vai ficar um pouco estressada agora, porque todos começam a exigir de mais da líder das mew's. Fora que o Shirogane Ryou não está colaborando nem um pouco, muito menos a essa história não é voltada só para Kishu & Ichigo, terão outros casais a se revelar. E não garanto que todos serão inocentes ou héteros... kukuku...

Brincadeira, não teremos yaoi nessa fic, Tokyo Mew Mew é um tanto inocente de mais para isso (Nada é inocente de mais para isso). Ou seja, aproveitem O.–/

* * *

Três meninas atrasadas corriam desesperadas para o portão do colégio. A aula estava prestes a começar e elas ainda estavam a duas quadras de distância do prédio.

— Nós não vamos conseguir! – grita uma das amigas de Ichigo enquanto corre.

— Estamos atrasadas! Atrasadas! – tenta gritar a outra.

— Corre Ichigo! – tenta falar a primeira tomando fôlego e carregando a mochila.

— Parem um minuto! – tenta pronunciar Ichigo enquanto corria bem atrás das amigas. – Esperem por mim vocês duas! – ela corria atrás das meninas que estavam três metros na frente.

— Do que você está falando se apresse! – diz a garota de cabelos curtos e castanhos olhando para trás.

— Esperem por mim! – bufa Ichigo atravessando uma rua com a maleta nas mãos sem olhar para os lados.

A distraída quase é atropelada por um ônibus que passava em sua direção enquanto a menina gritava o nome das outras, já quase dez metros em sua frente. Ela se vira de última hora para ver o que buzinava.

— Ichigo, olhe! – gritam suas amigas que pararam, por milagre, para esperar pela colega.

A garota pula como o felino, dá cinco mortais no ar e cai com os pés juntos sem nem um mínimo arranhão. Estava com um humor bem melhor do que do dia anterior, tinha refletido muito e se jogado na cama quando voltou do encontro. Ainda estava em dúvida sobre o que sentia por Masaya. Se aquilo realmente era uma paixão...

— Ah! Essa foi perto... – sorri a menina como se fosse a coisa mais normal do mundo pular um ônibus de quase duas vezes seu tamanho e sair intacta.

— Ichigo, você tem feito coisas impossíveis de tempo em tempo. – comenta uma das colegas segurando sua mala mais próxima de seu peito quase em seu rosto.

— É como se você fosse um super-humano ou coisa assim. – diz a outra de cabelos loiros.

—Isso é verdade... Esqueçam isso o portão está fechando! - diz Ichigo, percebendo que o sinal ia bater e os porteiros iriam bloquear a passagem de alunos atrasados. Não queria voltar para casa e levar uma bronca como ocorreu nos últimos dias por ela se atrasar.

Já bastava os pais perguntarem o que ela fazia naquele café... E ela teve que dar a desculpa de que estava trabalhando lá. O que, parcialmente, não era mentira. Os pais se animaram um pouco com a idéia de a filha estar criando responsabilidades, mas achavam que ela era um tanto jovem para isso. Ela não tinha nem 14 anos...

O pai, super-protetor como sempre, achou que ela estaria interessada em algum garoto que houvesse por lá ou trabalhasse com ela. E ela disse com firmeza que aquilo não era verdade, Shirogane Ryou era frio, chato e um péssimo chefe. Estava sempre pegando no seu pé (Mas ela admitia que o loiro era bonito).

Mas, voltando à realidade, três partem em disparada para dentro do colégio de corredores vazios, já que ambas estavam atrasadas naquele dia. Ichigo passara a noite inteira pensando no dia anterior e no que acontecera. Para aquele alien ela era como um brinquedinho bonitinho, um presente de natal que uma criança empolgada ganhara e que logo se cansaria assim que perdesse a graça.

E para o garoto que ela acha, ou achava que estava apaixonada, ela sentia que era como se fosse uma irmãzinha que o deixa todo preocupado quando fugia, ou quando brigavam... Talvez ela se sentisse assim também, afinal, ela não o desprezava, não achava ele repulsivo, não o odiava, talvez ele fosse aquele 'irmão coruja popular' que a irmãzinha era muito apegada ou se sentia atraída, mas, claro como um 'amor fraternal'.

Logo afastou aqueles pensamentos. Não poderia ser só um amor fraternal. Há muito ele deixou de ser um amigo ou um colega se classe. Ela gostava dele... ou tentava se convencer disso.

— Alguém viu isso? – uma das meninas, em um prédio oposto ao que as meninas entraram, pergunta para as outras duas companheiras.

— Essas garotas vão para o nosso colégio também Capitã? – questiona a segunda de cabelos curtos e lisos, um pouco mais claros que a da Mao, amiga de Ichigo, mas continuam sendo de um tom marrom claro.

— Sim. Nós não podemos só ignorá-las. – responde uma garota de óculos e um cabelo bem masculino para uma garota. Ele era bem curto, em um tom marrom escuro, mais escuro que avelã. – Mas não importa como temos que conseguir isso!!

**ooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOoo**

— Você é Momomiya Ichigo-san?

Uma garota com cabelos curtos, mais alta que Ichigo e usando óculos que escondiam seus olhos roxos pergunta para a mew-neko.

Durante um dos intervalos de aula, Ichigo e as amigas estavam conversando, mas quando ouviram alguém chamar a ruiva as três de viraram. A garota de óculos não estava sozinha, tinha mais três garotas com ela. Uma com os cabelos presos em um rabo de cavalo de lado, fios ruivos em um tom laranja. A outra com cabelos ralos e mais claros, cor de avelã, não eram loiros e nem castanhos escuros, usava franja, ela deveria ser um ou dois centímetros mais baixa do que Ichigo. A última com cabelos pretos curtos, só que com uma franja bem comprida, ela devia ser quase da mesma altura que a garota meio-gata, um pouco mais alta talvez. Elas pareciam usar uma espécie de uniforme bem estranho... com a cor azul marinho, e no lado esquerdo do traje tinha uma listra rosa.

Olhando melhor, a menina mais alta de óculos usava um apito no pescoço. A com o rabo de cavalo estava do lado direito, estava segurando uma bola vermelha, e as outras duas, a mais baixa próxima a que a chamou não segurava nada e a outra um bambole.

— Hã... sou e... - Ichigo responde mesmo estranhando a aparência das garotas.

— Momomiya-san, – começou a garota alta. – você tem algum interesse em Ginástica Rítmica?

— Ginástica Rítmica? - perguntou a garota com cabelos presos em fitas.

— Sobre o que é isso? – uma das amigas de Ichigo interrompeu.

— Nós somos o time de Ginástica Rítmica Daikan Junior. Nós poderíamos usar o seu talento, é isso que viemos perguntar para você Momomiya-san.

— Vocês estão me pedindo para fazer parte do time?

— Sim!

— **QUUEEEEE!? **- a mew neko quase que deu um berro.

— Por favor!! – gritaram todas juntas em uníssono, chegando mais perto da mesa e se curvando um pouco, comos e estivessem implorando.

— Nosso clube começou só esse ano, mas... – começou a menina mais baixa do time. –... Com todos os membros nós só precisamos de mais uma pessoa para entrar nos campeonatos! – continuou a que segurava a esfera vermelha.

Ichigo foi se afastando com as mãos na frente do corpo para evitar aproximação, mas as garotas a encuralaram no fundo da sala.

— E se nós entrarmos na competição seremos forçadas a sair! Porque ainda falta uma pessoa! - disse uma das garotas do time com os punhos cerrados e levantados na altura dos ombros.

— Mas eu... Nunca tentei ginástica rítmica ou qualquer outro esporte! – disse tentando me afastar do grupo estranho - _"isso me lembra... o... isso não é hora de pensar nele!"_.

— E depois da escola... – Ichigo tento dizer que trabalhava depois da escola em um Café, e por isso não poderia se juntar ao time. Ela realmente não estava interessada, e tinha muita coisa na cabeça no momento.

— Momomiya-san! – a líder segurou as mãos de Ichigo – Nós vimos... o seu revolucionário salto em altura.

— A-aquilo...foi um erro – Ichigo virou para suas amigas e sussurrou que aquelas garotas estranhas tinham visto o pulo que ela deu antes do colégio – elas viram o que aconteceu!

— Isso não é bom?

— Se você fizer Ginástica Rítmica pode ficar mais próxima do Aoyama-kun! E ainda você pode ser uma estrela com seus reflexos sobre-humanos!

— Vocês duas, pensando por mim – Ichigo se vira para as outras duas garotas – Me desculpem, mas acho que estou um pouco ocupada…

— Ah, isso é muito ruim. – a líder pegou o apito – Isso não é o fim! – e apitou.

Os outros membros do time levantaram os braços direitos gritando um 'Sim!'

— Wuuahhh!!

As três garotas pularam em cima da Ichigo

— O que vocês estão fazendo?!

— Terminamos!

— Ah! Kawaii Momomiya-san!

— Essa sou eu? – Ichigo abriu os olhos. Depois de ter sido raptada pelo time, trocaram a roupa dela e a garota estava vestida com um colant branco com uma mancha amarela começava na parte superior do tronco e formava um coração, terminando abaixo do umbigo. Ela estava na frente de um espelho.

— Haaha! É tão kawaii! Eu sempre quis experimentar um desses! - Ichigo disse animada olhando-se no espelho.

— Isso significa que você aceita? – insistiu a líder.

— Claro que não! - disse ela tirando o colant e colocando o uniforme normal novamente.

— O queeeeee?! - todas da equipe quase capotem com a resposta.

— Eu trabalho depois das aulas todos os dias em um Café, não tem como eu treinar ginástica rítmica com vocês, sinto muito. - disse ela, se lembrando que, apesar de querer muito ser normal e ter tempo para fazer suas coisas, ela continuava sendo uma mew.

**ooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOoo**

A menina ruiva voltou para casa. Trocou suas roupas e jogou o uniforme na cama. Estava cansada. Não dormira nada bem, mas estava quase convencida de que não amava Masaya. E afinal, não queria tratada como um brinquedinho pelo Kishu, eram inimigos declarados.

Olhou para o relógio e estava quase na hora de ir para o Café. Pensou um pouco consigo mesma achando que não deveria ter recusado o pedido das meninas de praticar algum esporte. Antes de virar uma mew ela tinha tempo de sobra para isso... Tinha que parar de pensar em voltar a ser uma garota normal. Não era, e nunca foi. Isso era fato.

Começou a remexer a mochila buscando algo. Encontrou. Era uma foto com Aoyama Masaya. Colocou-a sobre a mesa ao ledo de sua cama. Abriu uma gaveta e logo deixou a foto esquecida lá dentro. Estava pensando, havia vários garotos em sua vida... Tinha que admitir, três deles eram realmente atraentes.

Virou-se de costas para sua mesa e dobrou o uniforme escolar guardando-o em seu armário. Dirigiu-se a cozinha e almoçou com sua mãe, o pai estava trabalhando e só retornaria à casa quando fosse hora do jantar, quando a filha já houvesse retornado do trabalho e feito todas suas tarefas. Ichigo terminou o almoço e se despediu da mãe indo para o trabalho.

Estava no seu caminho como sempre, e olhos brilhantes de determinação a miravam de longe. Iriam descobrir onde que a garota trabalhava e logo ela estaria no time de ginástica rítmica. E missão era simples, bastava uma resposta positiva da ruiva para que o time entrasse nos campeonatos.

Ichigo entrou no Café, cumprimentou as outras e logo Minto veio perguntar onde ela estava e porque demorou tanto. A mew-neko só disse que umas pessoas estranhas pararam-na no colégio, o que a fez demorar um pouco. Minto estranhou, assim como Ryou e Retatsu. Keiichiro estava no subsolo fazendo pesquisas, então nem ouvira quando a líder das mew's havia entrado.

A ruiva foi de trocar no vestiário do Café. Estava mais tranqüila agora depois de pensar um pouco. Não mudara sua atitude com Aoyama Masaya, mas também não ficaria toda 'olhos-brilhantes' por ele. Levaria aquilo aos poucos. Gostava dele sim, mas agora não de forma obcecada como se fosse uma fã maluca.

Estava tudo correndo como de cotidiano, até que Ichigo ouve um barulho de alguém batendo na porta do vestiário com muita fúria, parecendo que ia arrombar a porta, ou algo do gênero.

— Já vou, Shirogane! Não precisa quebrar a porta. – disse ela achando que o chefe já estava pegando no seu pé novamente.

Ela abriu a porta, mas para sua surpresa não era Ryou que estava lá, e sim as garotas do time de ginástica rítmica, e a arrastaram de lá, levando-a para o hall do Café. Ichigo tentou se desvencilhar, mas não conseguiu.

— Ahhhh! O que estão fazendo aqui?! - perguntou ela incrédula.

— Viemos te buscar! - disseram em uníssono. E as garotas levaram a mew para uma das mesas do Café e se ajoelharam na frente dela. - Por favor, Ichigo-san, entre no clube de ginástica rítmica. - disse a líder de cabeça baixa.

— Onegai shimasu, Ichigo-san - disseram as outras meninas do time.

Nesse momento Minto e Retatsu olhavam para as garotas com ma cara de dúvida de ponto de interrogação maior impossível. Ichigo encarou-as com cara de "de novo não". Shirogane aparece quando as garotas estão ajoelhadas perante a mew-neko e fica com o mesmo olhar de questionamento.

— Não perguntem... – disse Ichigo.

— Certo... – respondeu Ryou – Então, o que elas querem aqui? – perguntou mesmo assim voltando a sua expressão fria e indiferente de sempre.

Ichigo capota.

— **Ahhh... Nya!** Querem que eu entre no time de ginástica rítmica! – respondeu Ichigo um pouco nervosa por Shirogane ter perguntado mesmo ela pedindo que não o fizesse.

— E por isso você manda elas se ajoelharem?! Tenha dó. - disse ele com tom de reprovação, sendo que ele mesmo se alguém pedisse para que fizesse alguma coisa ordenaria que as pessoas realizassem algo muito pior e humilhante.

— Não pedi para elas ajoelharem Shirogane – disse ela ficando mais nervosa.

— Então por que elas estão assim no chão do **meu **Café? – disse ele com os braços cruzados e uma sobrancelha arqueada.

As meninas encaram o loiro de braços cruzados e seus olhos são tomados por um brilho ainda maior que o de início.

— O Senhor é o dono do Tokyo no Café Mew? - a menina mais baixa pergunta para ele bem próxima de seus pés.

— Sou. - disse ele sem alteração. Ao ouvirem isso as quatro garotas se viram para dele ajoelhadas e com os olhos brilhando.

— Por favor, Sr. Shirogane Ryou, deixe a Momomiya Ichigo participar do nosso time de ginástica rítmica!

— Claro, podem levar. – respondeu simplesmente. – os olhos das garotas começaram a brilhar ainda mais e elas se voltaram para Ichigo levantadas.

— Agora não tem mais nada que a impeça de entrar na equipe, Momomiya-san! Por favor, entre no nosso time! – insistiu a líder.

Ichigo deu um suspiro.

— Mas eu tenho que trabalhar aqui todos os dias depois das aulas… - disse ela com um tom de desistência, forçando uma resposta mesmo sabendo que logo não adiantaria de mais nada.

— Os treinos são só duas vezes por semana! E duram só duas horas, por favor, Ichigo-san! - disse a garota de cabelos negros.

Ichigo encarou Ryou com que pedisse para ele salvá-la ou algo parecido. Ele lançou um sorrisinho maroto para a mew-neko.

— Pode ir, Momomiya**-chan**. – disse ele com tom cínico.

**ooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOoo**

Ryou deu a bendita permissão que as garotas esperavam. Era a última integrante sendo forçada a se unir ao time. Ichigo se juntaria, mesmo que a contra gosto, àquele grupo. Dois grupos para gerenciar agora. Mal a garota ruiva conseguia interagir com somente a escola, agora com GR e o trabalho no Café estava ótimo! As pressões em cima da menina só aumentavam e o loiro não ajudava nada com a autorização.

"Aquele sádico!!" – pensava Ichigo enquanto encarava o grupo de meninas que se afastava aos poucos.

— O que Ichigo-san estará fazendo...! – começou Retatsu finalmente processando os fatos assim que as garotas estranhas saem do café.

— Ginástica Rítmica!? – incrédula Minto repete o que acabara de ouvir. Ichigo não tinha vocação para aquilo, era apenas uma garota comum que trabalhava em um café. Ou quase, comum nunca fora. Minto fazia mil e uma coisas, balé desde muito pequena, não era Ichigo que conseguiria desempenhar uma boa atuação na GR.

— Isso não é bom? O time de Ginástica Rítmica é a expressão feminina de beleza e graça por todo mundo. Por exemplo, a bola batendo contra o chão é como a essência do amor, e a fita girando em uma espiral, é algo incrível! – disse Keiichiro quase aplaudindo a decisão de Ryou. O jovem se superou com essa. Deixar uma das mew's praticando algo que camuflava tão bem seus poderes.

— Mas é difícil, se eu não tenho a permissão de usar o poder da Mew Ichigo… – disse Ichigo ainda tentando convencer seu chefe a mudar de idéia. Perderia muito tempo livre com aquilo. Mal tinha para si mesma com os estudos forçados e o trabalho…

— O poder da Mew Ichigo? – pergunta Retatsu sem entender o porquê do comentário.

— É. Se eu não me transformar, eu não posso usá-lo. – responde Ichigo, se referindo ao seu desempenho. O cyniclon tinha razão, sem se transformar elas não passavam de garotas comuns.

— Nesse caso você tem que usar suas próprias forças – diz Minto apoiando o rosto nas mãos, sentada em uma cadeira próxima à de Ichigo.

— Mas eu tenho pouco tempo até o início do torneio. Eu acho que se tivesse uma maneira de usar isso livremente sem comprometer minha identidade… – pensava em uma solução ainda que não quisesse participar.

— Eu acho que... – começa Keiichiro, sendo cortado logo em seguida.

— Talvez o Ryou saiba de um modo! – completa Ichigo.

— Sim, ele está no segundo andar, mas provavelmente agora… – disse o homem de cabelos longos e castanhos tentando evitar um acidente.

O loiro estava no andar de cima há algum tempo. Depois de aprovar totalmente a entrada de Ichigo em um segundo time, subiu as escadas com um ar cansado. Tinha trabalhado durante a noite inteira, se perguntava se seus já não haviam se acostumado. Pensava que talvez necessitasse de óculos mais no futuro. Estava em seu quarto há algum tempo.

— Então eu vou procurá-lo! – diz Ichigo já se afastando da cadeira e subindo muito rápido as escadas sem se importar com o que Keiichiro diria.

— Shirogane!? – Ichigo para na frente do quarto – Shirogane! – chamava a garota. Ela bate na porta. – Ei, me responda!

Ela encosta-se à maçaneta da porta. Ela abre lentamente uma pequena fresta sem fazer nenhum ruído, só para ter certeza de que o rapaz estava lá dentro. Ryou enxugava seus cabelos com uma toalha de rosto e estava com apenas uma jeans.

Ichigo quase corou de imediato. Começou a vir mil e um pensamentos em sua cabeça e quase que a menina esqueceu seu real objetivo de ter subido as escadas.

"Desde quando… Ele é assim?" – pensava ela enquanto o loiro continuava a fitar a janela de seu quarto segurando uma toalha.

Seu quarto era realmente simples. Um computador e uma cama, nada mais. Tinha uma janela com uma vista do pôr-do-sol de toda tarde, coisa que parecia entristecer bastante o rapaz loiro. Uma porta no canto esquerdo do cômodo, paredes muito brancas.

Os últimos raios de sol daquele dia passavam pela janela acariciando de leve a pele do rapaz de olhos azuis. A ruiva continuava encarando-o com os pensamentos longes da GR.

"Uma cama... e um computador, só? Isso parece um pouco solitário... É mesmo como será que ele veio morar em um lugar como esse? Ele é um estudante colegial, mas ele dirige esse lugar". – ela se apóia ainda mais na parede ao lado da porta procurando maior equilíbrio e visão.

Era um grande mistério o passado de seu chefe. Ele não era muito mais velho que a menina, talvez uns três anos no máximo, porém ele já trabalhava e gerenciava um estabelecimento e sabia de coisas que provavelmente ninguém na sociedade atual teria conhecimento. Ryou dirige uma garrafa de água à boca enquanto Ichigo continua a pensar se aproximando da fresta da porta.

"... e como ele conheceu os aliens?" – a porta abre mais –"E ele sempre... comigo".

Ryou olha pra frente.

— G-gahhhHHHH!?

— WUAHHhh!

— O que você estava fazendo me espiando?!

— Ande logo e coloca algumas roupas!!

O loiro coloca a camisa.

— O que você quer? – pergunta ele ainda no susto e com uma expressão zangada.

— Não, nada!!

Ichigo sai correndo e desce as escadas. Ela sai do café para tentar se acalmar, afinal, a garota acaboud e ver seu CHEFE sem camisa!

"Foi um erro completo pensar em perguntar para o Shirogane! Não tem condições, eu acho que não vai ter como usar os poderes da Mew Ichigo!"

**ooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOoo**

Masha vai voando na direção de Ichigo

— Puf... volta pro café vai Masha... Depois de uma hora você volta ta bom? Eu quero ficar sozinha... – disse Ichigo com um suspiro.

Masha voou na direção do Tokyo no Café Mew. Ichigo agora estava sozinha e quase não havia mais sol naquela tarde. A ruiva se apoiou em uma grade olhando para cima. Estava pensando de mais. Tinha chegado à conclusão de que não tinha conclusão… e que pensar de mais dava dor de cabeça.

Três garotos! TRÊS! Aquilo era de mais, ninguém fica confusa por causa de três caras. Não amava nenhum deles, mas os três atordoavam sua mente aos poucos. Sentia que sua cabeça iria explodir se não parasse de pensar. Colocou as duas mãos na cabeça como se tentasse fazê-la parar.

Já era quase de noite e não havia quase nenhum ponto iluminado.

— Qual é o problema gatinha? – Ichigo virou-se. Aquela voz era familiar, teve pesadelos com ela e com dois olhos cor de ouro.

—… – ela se vira para encarar quem disse isso.

A garota se depara com um rapaz de cabelos lisos e um pouco arrepiados, fios verde-musgo, que passavam um pouco dos ombros. Ele usava uma roupa normal. Uma camisa que deixava seus ombros a mostra, vermelha, quase sangue. Estava com uma calça que parecia e pára-quedista, com alguns bolsos laterais e cinza.

— Q-quem é você? – perguntou a menina para o estranho que a chamou de gatinha

—… Ah… – procurando uma desculpa.

A garota começou a ficar brava com o menino estranho que nem conhecia e já estava chamando-a de "gatinha", lembrando muito certo alguém que igualmente a deixava brava.

— Uma pessoa nova na cidade. – respondeu ele colocando-a contra um muro e saído de perto dele e a libertando logo em seguida.

O estranho garoto "novo" saiu andando em direção a uma névoa um tanto quanto estranha e logo desapareceu. Ichigo ficou só perdida em pensamentos e ligando a imagem daquele menino com a do alien que conheceu há poucos dias atrás. Os dois eram idênticos! Mas não podia falar que eram a mesma pessoa, afinal, aliens tinham aquelas orelhas estranhas de jumento ou coelho.

Então a garota ruiva, que logo faria ginástica rítmica periodicamente, retornou ao café, mergulhada em pensamentos confusos que nem ela própria compreendia. Como poderia entender coisas tão complicadas como 'amor' sendo que mal acabara de entrar na adolescência? Era realmente confuso de mais toda aquela rajada de sentimentos e hormônios que estava desenvolvendo. Decidiu esquecê-los por hoje, entrar no café e voltar para casa. Suas provas começariam em breve, em menos de um mês, e não queria que tudo aquilo atrapalhasse e piorasse sua situação.

Ela suspirou uma última vez. Pensando de um modo mais racional, quase foi beijada NOVAMENTE por um estranho que nunca tinha visto na vida. Era melhor ser mais cuidadosa de agora em diante…

* * *

**_Fim do Capítulo 3_**


	4. Novas experiências

_Capítulo 4_ **_– 'Experiências Novas, Nya?'_**

* * *

**_Crazy Autor Wanted:_**

Heeeeei! Como andam pessoas?! Espero que bem, porque eu não ando muito pra cima ultimamente... por isso a demora dos capítulos. Hoje foi meu último dia de aula... que nostáugico. Vou sentir muitas saudades de muita gente, mas quem quer ouvir meus desabafos?!

Capítulo reescrito na área e não estou afim de enrolar hoje não, que seja. Espero que gostem dele! AHHH! Lembrete, agora para facilitar minha vida, depois de certo tempo na fic os nomes estão na frente das falas, assim todo mundo fica feliz.

* * *

Ichigo ficou pensando longos minutos sobre o que estava acontecendo. Sua cabeça já começava a latejar. Já era de se esperar tal fato, mais um garoto estranho? Aquilo estava se tornando repetitivo. O que faltava agora? Que Keiichiro começasse a dar de forma descarada em cima dela também? Ela suspirou profundamente.

Masha voltou depois da uma hora prometida, e ela o seguiu até o café. Pegou sua mochila lá deixada, trocou-se e despediu-se dos colegas de trabalho. Olhou de canto seu chefe mais novo, que mais cedo viu ser camisa. Ele a encarou com o mesmo olhar de indiferença de mais cedo. Ela desviou o rosto fazendo pouco caso, e ele o fez igualmente.

Quando a menina abriu a porta de casa seus pais a esperavam para jantar. Ela decidiu não comer aquela noite. Disse que no trabalho já tinha lanchado e estava sem fome, o que parcialmente era verdade. Jogou as coisas em cima da mesa. A si própria na cama, dentro de segundos já estava em sono profundo.

No dia seguinte a menina acordou e fitou o relógio. Incrível, uma vez na vida ela acordou cedo e não foi obrigada. Os ponteiros do despertador marcavam 5h32min… ela se virou, mas não adormeceu novamente. Então decidiu por se levantar, e ir ao colégio.

Ela estava no caminho, e era inacreditável que uma vez na vida não estava atrasada ou correndo freneticamente contra os ponteiros. O tempo estava quase parado. Ela finalmente reparou que mesmo nesse horário havia muitas pessoas na rua… os japoneses realmente sempre estavam na ativa, seja lá o que estivessem fazendo.

A mew neko chegou a sua classe ainda vazia. Podiam ser sentidos os ventos de vazio passando naquele colégio. Ela se sentou em sua cadeira de sempre e soltou sua mochila. Aquele lugar sem ninguém dava um sono sem igual. Ela apoiou sua cabeça sobre os braços e seus pensamentos se foram em uma leve brisa.

— Ah! Momomiya-san…? – uma voz chamou a ruiva, despertando-a.

A garota olhou para cima e encarou aqueles olhos castanhos escuros. Quanto tempo havia se passado? Alguns minutos… apenas alguns minutos, a sala permanecia vazia, mas o sol já estava iluminando o colégio de forma suficiente.

— Aoyama…-kun? – respondeu ela levantando a cabeça de leve. – O que está fazendo aqui tão cedo?

— Ah, eu ia fazer a mesma pergunta a você. Eu estou treinando, tem uma competição vindo. – responde ele parando na frente de Ichigo.

— Eu… acordei um pouco cedo hoje e resolvi vir para o colégio. Uma competição? Tão perto das provas assim?

— Sim – respondeu ele com um sorriso sincero – mas o time dá conta, as provas para nós são um pouco antes.

— Ah… Legal. – respondeu sem saber o que comentar.

— Hn… fiquei sabendo que entrou para o time de Ginástica Rítmica… – disse ele tentando puxar mais um assunto.

— Hai. Vamos ter um primeiro torneio em poucos dias.

— Vou lá trocar por você então! – respondeu ele.

— É?! – a mew parecia ter se animado um pouco e perdido o sono.

E o tempo foi passando depois disso… Masaya logo se sentou em sua cadeira do outro lado da sala de aula.

As primeiras duas aulas já haviam passado. A ruiva apesar de ter acordado muito mais cedo que o normal não manteve uma postura de aluna exemplar, pelo contrário, ficou mais distante da aula que normalmente. Ela se sentou perto da janela, um lugar marcado pelo professor. Ichigo olhava para a janela, como se o mundo lá fora, apesar de cinza e poluído fosse mil vezes mais interessante do que a sala de aula…

**ooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOoo**

Na diretoria e nos corredores, durante o intervalo, um grande tumulto de iniciava. Os alunos estavam muito agitados, não era depois de quase dois meses que um novo aluno se matriculava para o Ensino Médio, a menos que tivesse bombado.

Um estranho aluno um pouco branco de mais. Algumas alunas da oitava série ficavam encarando-o, para ser uma pele tão alva, com certeza era de outro país. No mínimo novo na cidade. Mas, o que mais chamava a atenção de todas eram seus cabelos e olhos. Talvez fosse um ator para manter aquelas cores tão diferentes. Ou então era um ganster.

…

— Turma 2-F, esse ao meu lado é o Hayotsu-kun, e estará tendo aulas conosco a partir de hoje. Sejam bons com ele.

— Haaaaai! – em uníssono o classe responde.

— Pode se sentar do lado da Sakuzuma-san. For favor, levante o braço para que o Hayotsu-kun saiba quem é você.

A menina nipônica assim o fez, e o rapaz novo sentou-se ao lado esquerdo da menina. As garotas presentes começaram a encará-la com um pouco inveja, mas logo levantaram os polegares de 'que sorte menina!!', porém o garoto nem deu muita atenção para isso.

**ooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOoo**

Ichigo vestiu sua roupa de ginástica rítmica depois das aulas. Começaria o treino intensivo, corridas e alongamentos periódicos, fora os encontros duas vezes por semana que seriam muito longos. A ruiva já estava com seu collant branco e amarelo e uma calça de moletom por cima. Corria sua décima volta já não agüentando mais dar nem um passo.

A líder do grupo logo veio para dar mais apoio moral e falar que aquilo era estritamente necessário, ela era principiante e tinha obrigação de tentar, pelo menos, ficar próxima ao nível das outras integrantes. Era a primeira vez que a líder das mews precisava chegar, no mínimo, aos pés de outros membros do time, afinal ela foi a primeira e quem mais teve tempo de aperfeiçoar sua técnica e luta.

Pensando nas mews… logo, logo Shirogane pediria que Retatsu, Mint e ela procurassem por mais integrantes. Independente de pensar no chefe… Ichigo levantou e começou a correr novamente.

O treino foi realmente puxado, mas ela se dedicou muito. A apresentação seria em breve… e ainda nem tinha aprendido a praticar com os objetos estranhos de GR. Essa tarde seria realmente longa.

— O QUE?! – Ichigo quase berra para todos ouvirem.

Nesse momento, algumas pessoas passavam do lado de fora da quadra esportiva. Tanto é que um garoto de cabelos castanhos que praticava kendô parou para fitar por alguns segundos uma Ichigo estática. Ele observou-a, todavia voltou a andar com um sorrisinho nos lábios pensando que só poderia ser aquela garota para ter tanta dedicação e energia.

— É esse domingo! – a líder repetiu. – é o torneio, dia 12!

**ooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOoo**

Dias depois e muito suor, para não dizer sangue, dado naquele treino Ichigo estava quase esgotada, mas o dia da apresentação chegou. O nervosismo não podia ser evitado, a garota meio gata estava quase desmaiando de tantas pessoas quem entravam sem parar para vê-la competindo com outras escolas.

Ichigo olha em sua volta procurando alguém conhecido. A garota estava com o uniforme do colégio, e logo entraria no enorme prédio. A garota se perguntava se o colega de classe realmente apareceria. Ela continua fitando as entradas até que encontra o pessoal do café.

**Keiichiro:** Ichigo-san é hoje o dia. – disse enquanto Ryou andava na direção do grupo.

**Ichigo:** Vocês vieram! – esquecendo um pouco o nervosismo.

**Ryou:** Boa sorte… – retoricamente e com tom de tédio.

Ichigo sorriu para todos, com os olhos fechados, sentindo-se menos tensa agora que sabia que os amigos estavam ali. Talvez nem todos os amigos que vieram fossem seus amigos, pensou ela lembrando-se do chefe loiro que sempre a provocava e da menina ave sempre cínica.

— E a próxima a se apresentar é Ichigo Momomiya do colégio Daikan Junior High!

O torneio começou e Ichigo estava com uma roupa diferente da que vestia durante os treinos. A roupa era de mangas compridas, fechando o pescoço, com alguns detalhes em rosa nos cantos do collant. Ichigo estava procurando com os olhos pessoas conhecidas enquanto se preparava para entrar no palco, um pouco receosa ainda.

A mew-neko encontra suas duas amigas do colégio, Miwa e Moe. As duas vestidas com saias de prega vermelho-escuro, camisetas amarelas com listras em formato de um bumerangue azul com um contorno igualmente vermelho forte. Elas torciam pela amiga segurando pompons rosa e azul. Ichigo se anima um pouco com a cena de tantas pessoas que vieram torcer por ela, mas ainda pensava que faltava alguém. Um garoto moreno de cabelos curtos não estava ali.

Uma voz de um dos juízes chama a ruiva para que começasse a apresentação. O nervosismo de poder errar a qualquer momento aumenta e as mãos trêmulas da adolescente seguram a ponta da fita cor-de-rosa com mais força. Nos seus pensamentos, a garota tentava se convencer de que estava tudo certo e tudo ocorreria assim como nos ensaios.

A porta de entrada permanecia aberta. O garoto que ela tanto aguardava estava ali, ele passou pelos portões com um sorrisinho. O moreno sentou-se em uma das poucas cadeiras que restavam na primeira fila, e começou a fitar a menina estática.

A garota começou a se mover até o centro do palco. Levantou uma das mãos segurando a fita e com movimentos leves o objeto começou a se mover em espirais. Ryou começou a prestar um pouco mais de atenção do show, agora que finalmente a garota o iniciara. Aquilo havia sido uma ótima idéia realmente, assim tanto a garota meio gata aprenderia a se esforçar quanto teria mais contato com sua parte animal, treinando-a.

**ooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOoo**

Do lado de fora do prédio imenso, um garoto um tanto suspeito passeava, ele estava apenas andando, parecia que procurava algo. Um lugar, sim essa era a palavra certa. Aquela era sua escola, e uma competição de… Gi… giná… gi-alguma-coisa estava acontecendo. Estava um pouco alheio aos fatos. O garoto alto de cabelos nos ombros era novo na cidade e ainda precisava se integrar com os hábitos japoneses e os nomes estranhos que estes davam às coisas.

Independente do que fazia ali naquele momento, estava um pouco entediado, nada que o entretece, nenhum _brinquedo_. Suas ordens foram claras e teria que se acostumar com isso, apesar de não gostar da situação.

O rapaz de cabelos verde-musgo, que pareciam tingidos, caminha até a piscina do colégio. Ele suspira com tédio. Seus olhos cor de ouro estavam sem muito brilho. Perto da piscina ele finalmente encontra algo para que aquele tédio sumisse. Uma foca… melhor dizendo, um filhote de foca. O garoto abriu um sorriso um tanto cínico **(N/A: Por que eu não estou escrevendo em inglês?! Era tão mais simples… era só escrever "smirk")**.

Voltando para a apresentação, Ichigo estava conseguindo se sair bem para uma novata. Masha alerta o grupo do café que um cyniclon estava por perto, então Ryou abre um tubo com uma solução estranha dentro. O loiro se afasta do grupo e sinaliza para que as outras duas mew's saíssem dali para encontrar o 'alien'. Ele abre o tubo e joga-o perto do palco.

Os alarmes de incêndio soaram. E logo gotículas de água estavam caindo sobre as pessoas presentes. As pessoas gritavam para saírem do local, um pouco desesperadas depois que Ryou de uma desculpa qualquer de fogo se alastrando durante a apresentação. O chefe chamou pela subordinada ordenando que esta fosse lutar e deixasse o lugar que em breve, se elas não lutassem, era bem capaz de estar mesmo em chamas, ou pelo menos destruído.

A mew saiu correndo. A líder soltou para procurá-la, mas nada encontrou.

**ooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOoo**

A garota se transformou rapidamente. As outras já estavam a sua espera. Ela procura com os olhos o garoto pálido com orelhas estranhas, mas nada encontra. Um predador imenso em formato de foca. Uma foca bem bizarra…

**Ichigo:** O que ele fez com aquele filhote de foca?! – disse ela com tom crítico.

— Transformei-o em algo mais útil. – uma voz vinda de cima dos céus soou.

Um rapaz de cabelos verdes-musgo apareceu sendo materializado no centro da piscina. Ele flutuava e estava com as pernas cruzadas como se sentasse. Ele apoiava o rosto, com uma expressão de tédio, em uma de suas mãos.

**Retatsu:** O que é isso? – perguntou com uma gota imensa atrás da cabeça.

Ryou revirou os olhos. Era óbvio que era um Chimera Anima, mesmo assim respondeu, pois tanto a garota de cabelos verdes quanto a menina de cabelos azuis haviam chegado há pouco.

Minto e Retatsu desviaram-se de um ataque inesperado. Kishu estava lá, como sempre, mas dessa vez não estava se divertindo. Parecia um pouco cansado, como se tivesse virado duas noites seguidas sem nem comer nada. As duas ainda não estavam transformadas.

**Minto:** E que escolha nós temos? – disse Minto um tom de pergunta um tanto irônico e retórico – Mew Mew Mint! METAMORPO-SIS!! – terminando a transformação com uma pose como sempre. A outra garota presente também inicia a transformação.

**Retatsu:** Mew Mew Lettuce! METAMORPO-SIS!!

— Pelo futuro da terra… ao seu serviço, Nya! – disseram as três em uníssono.

A foca gigante jogou uma bola enorme azul nas meninas que desviaram facilmente. A foca sai da água, soprando uma corneta que estava em sua boca, fazendo os três anéis que se localizavam eu seu pescoço se soltarem e irem para o céu, estes voam à direção das mew's como laminas giratórias A foca mutante começa a correr atrás delas.

Uma bola azul que estava no rabo da foca gigante é lançada em cima de Ichigo No rabo da foca havia uma esfera azul, que a mesma balançou e atacou Ichigo.

**Retatsu:** Mew Ichigo! – gritou, logo em seguida também foi atacada.

**Minto:** Por que você…! – Minto tentou falar levando um golpe.

**Ichigo e Retatsu:** Mew Mint! – Disseram as duas outras meninas **(N/A: cara o Ryou e o Keiichirou não servem pra nada? ¬¬) **enquanto a foca aplaudia e urrava com divertimento.

**Ichigo:** Pare com isso! – disse com uma voz de orem e ao mesmo tempo implorando.

Kishu apenas encarou as garotas e uma cara de indiferença. Seria tão simples destruí-las com suas próprias mãos ali mesmo… mas estava um pouco cansado. A guerra já estava ganha mesmo, então o predador que fizesse aquilo por ele. Não sujaria as mãos com criaturas tão… frágeis. Ele continuou flutuando com a mesma expressão cansada e de descaso.

A foca assoprou novamente a corneta gerando novos aros giratórios que foram na direção das mew's novamente, só que dessa vez eles se aglomeraram, formando quase uma estrela.

Ichigo se irritou com a indiferença do alien. Quase se perguntava internamente quem ele achava que era para tratá-las como se fosse um lixo humano qualquer. Elas não eram!! Ele não tinha o direito de subestimá-las, mas o rapaz pálido de dentes afiados e madeixas verdes nem ligava para seus sentimentos e continuava tratando-as como se aquelas garotas fossem brinquedos. Bonequinhas que não ligaram se forem decepadas. Mas elas eram vivas. Elas ligavam. Ela ligava.

**Ichigo:** Nós vamos te mostrar um movimento de Ginástica Rítmica agora! – disse Ichigo passando pelo meio dos aros que estavam agora soltos. – Minto! Retatsu! Agora!

— Mint… Arrow!! Ribbon… Mint ECHO!!

— Lettuce Tanets! Ribbon… Lettuce RUSH!

— Strawberry Bell Ribbon Strawberry… CHECK!!

E com essas últimas palavras o predador rapidamente se transforma em uma foca normal, sendo destruído por completo. Ichigo segura o filhote não o deixando cair, mas acaba indo junto com ele para o centro da piscina.

**Masha:** Coletado!

As três mew's olham na direção do alien que continuava na mesma posição desde o início da luta, não achando nada surpreendente aquelas meninas terem derrotado mais um de seus predadores. Poderíamos dizer que ele estava quase distraído.

**Kishu:** Tsc… – resmunga ele uma coisa sem sentindo, desaparecendo no ar.

**ooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOoo**

A apresentação foi retomada **(N/A: Bando de sem o que fazer que não tem amor à vida)**. Os juízes votam e dão seu veredicto. As escolhas são feitas e as integrantes de todos os grupos estavam no palco.

— O vencedor dessa partida é o Hongo Junior High School… e por uma maravilhosa performance o Daikan Junior High School. – a apresentadora fala entregando as medalhas para o Daikan junior e um troféu para o Hongo junior..

**Minto:** Ichigo cometeu muitos erros né? – comenta Minto do palco um pouco cansada da luta.

**Keiichiro:** Ela não pode ser culpada, ela fez tudo depois de lutar. – sentado ao lado de Minto. A menina que estava quase capotando apóia a cabeça no ombro do mais velho.

**Ryou:** É… mas aposto que ela não treinou o suficiente – provocando novamente.

Minto concorda com a cabeça com Keiichiro e não consegue evitar dar uma risada do que o loiro disse, também concordando. A garota de cabelos castanhos azulados logo percebe que estava apoiada em cima do chefe mais velho e se desencosta sem graça.

**Retatsu:** Não digam isso vocês dois!

Depois de todas terem saído do palco e cansadas do dia agitado e do falso incêndio que algum engraçadinho havia armado **(N/A: Ryou xD)**. As meninas do Daikan junior vão para o vestiário e se trocam.

— Deveríamos comemorar em algum lugar – comentou a garotinha menor do time bem agitada. – afinal, agora o time está completo e vai ser cada vem melhor!!

As outras integrantes concordam alegres. A menina de cabelos pretos comenta que apesar de não terem ganhado a competição total, ganharam medalhas de melhor performance e isso também era motivo de ficarem alegres.

**Ichigo:** Vamos marcar um dia então – disse, animando-se também.

— Isso mesmo Momomiya-san!! – disse uma delas.

— hehe… não precisam me chamar de Mommomiya-san, agora somos um time!

— Ah! Então não precisa ficar chamando a gente de "-san", "-san" também! – disse a menina baixinha.

**Ichigo:** Ah… er… certo então! – disse Ichigo meio sem graça. – então. Quais são seus nomes?

— Eu sou a Kyomi – disse a líder.

— Eu sou a Mako – a menina de cabelos pretos.

— Meu nome é Yuka \o/ – pequenininha alegre.

— Sou a Chiyo! – a garota de cabelos presos em um rabo de cavalo ao lado da cabeça disse.

**Ichigo:** E eu a Ichigo! Mas acho que vocês já sabiam disso… – disse ela sem graça. – desculpa, eu nem sabia o nome de vocês, haha... – disse ela com uma risadinha sem graça no final.

**Yuka:** Não tem problema não!

**(N/A: Eu não sei o nome delas de verdade. Sinceramente acho que nem os autores de Tokyo Mew Mew deram nomes, mas isso é uma fic então esse vai ser o nome delas)**.

As outras afirmaram que precisavam ir embora e se foram. Ichigo saiu logo em seguida e deu de cara com Masaya. Os dois se cumprimentaram e começaram a conversar.

**Masaya:** Eu estava preocupado sobre o que ia acontecer, mas eu estou feliz que tudo tenha acabado bem. – disse ele com um sorriso.

**Ichigo:** Muito abrigada Aoyama-kun! – fala Ichigo, que quando percebe que tinha uma foca a seguindo se vira.

**Masaya: **De onde você veio? – pergunta Masaya para a foca. – Kawaii neh!

**Ichigo:** Eh…! Você ainda está aqui!? – A foca pula em cima de Ichigo – Ei! Espera… Pará com isso! Hahahahaa! Pare! Você cheira a peixe!

**Masaya:** Momomiya-san você conhece ele? Parece que ele gosta de você!

**Ichigo:** Hahaha! Nós formamos um lindo casal! – disse ela rindo com a foca a lambendo **(N/A: Foca problemática O.õ?)** Pare com isso!

**Masaya:** Hahaha! Formam mesmo – disse ele rindo.

A foca finalmente saiu de cima de Ichigo e ela devolve-a para o lugar de onde veio sendo acompanhada pelo amigo de classe. As garotas do café observavam a líder das mew's, Ryou e Keiichiro decidiram voltar para o café e mandaram as meninas trazerem a ruiva para trabalharem.

**Minto:** O que será que esse garoto é para a Ichigo? – pergunta ela um pouco crítica.

**Retatsu:** Mi-Minto-san!

**Garoto:**… Que estranho… – disse um garoto que apareceu do lado deles.

**Minto e Retatsu:** WAHHHH! – as duas se assustaram e o menino que as olhava com uma cara de 'e ai?'.

**Garoto:** Hn?

**Minto e Retatsu:** Quem é você?! – disseram elas olhando para o garoto.

**Minto:** Quer nos matar?

**Garoto:**… Hã… não. Acho que não. – disse ele.

Minto quase bate a mão na testa, mas se contem a revirar os olhos. Retatsu fica com uma gota atrás da cabeça como sempre.

**Minto:** Então? Quem é você?! – disse ela um pouco hostil.

**Garoto:** Isso? Eu sou um aluno novo daqui.

**Minto:** Ta ¬¬

**Garoto:** Meu nome é Shuki. – disse ele com um sorriso de derreter corações.

Minto cora de leve assim como Retatsu. Ele era realmente belo. Muito, muuuuito lindo. Era alto, com a pele clara e dentes muito brancos. Os cabelos nos ombros um pouco arrepiados nas pontas e com ar de bagunçados, mas ainda sim eram lisos e arrumados.

**Retatsu:** Ah… – vermelha.

**Shuki:** Quem é a garota ruiva? – perguntou ele para as duas que a observavam previamente.

**Minto:** Momomiya Ichigo. Uma colega nossa.

**Shuki:** Hn… mó clima com o garoto de cabelo preto, hein.

**Retatsu:** Shuki-san! – disse ela reprovando o comentário, tímida.

**Shuki:** Ele gosta dela. – disse fitando os dois, apoiado no muro assim como as duas garotas.

**Retatsu:** Shuki-san!! – vermelha.

**Minto:** Chega a ser óbvio. Mas ela não se toca disso.

**Shuki:** Pelo visto, ele também não – inconformado de quão tapadas duas pessoas podem ser.

**Minto:** É mesmo – revira os olhos.

**Shuki:**… – ainda observando os dois.

Masaya e Ichigo deixam o bebê foca preso na piscina como ele deveria estar. Ambos começam a conversar e Ichigo fica corada de leve. Shuki parecia um pouco irritado com a situação, sobre a tapadisse ou qualquer outro motivo sem importância…

**Minto:** Meu nome é Minto Aizawa. Esta é Retatsu Midorikawa. Somos colegas da garota ruiva, Ichigo Momomiya.

**Shuki:** Ah… – respondeu ele ainda fitando os dois e logo em seguida se voltando para um estranho relógio – Tenho que ir agora…

**Retatsu:** Sh-shuki-san é estudante do Daikan Gakuen?

**Shuki:** Hai, hai… – disse ele já se distanciando do muro. – Bye.

**Minto e Retatsu:**… – as duas se encaram.

**Ichigo:** O que vocês duas estão fazendo – aprece atrás delas.

**Minto e Retatsu:** WAHHHHH!! – levam um susto de novo.

Ichigo encara feio as duas.

**Minto:** N-nada! – desviando o olhar.

**Retatsu:** É, nada mesmo Ichigo-san! Só te esperando para ir para o trabalho!! – inventando uma desculpa.

**Ichigo:** Trabalho? Hoje?! Também? Quem o Shirogane pensa que é?! – irritada – é DOMINGO!!

**Retatsu:** M-mas ele disse isso…

**Ichigo:** Ahhhn! Ta bom vai…

O fim de tarde estava em tons vermelhos alaranjados e as três amigas caminhavam para o Tokyo no Café Mew sem pensar no quão estranhas as coisas ainda poderiam se tornar.

* * *

**_Fim do Capítulo 4_**


	5. Planos: I & II

* * *

_Capítulo 5_ – **'Planos: Parte I'**

* * *

— E? Qual é o nome do pequeno incômodo? – disse uma voz indeffinida.

**Kishu:** Mew Ichigo. É como a chamam. – respondeu uma voz muito séria e fora do comum.

— Então é isso… – respondeu uma voz distorcida para o servo que se ajoelhava perante sua presença.

**Kishu:** Sua verdadeira identidade continua no anonimato. – respondeu novamente a voz séria de um cyniclon que continuava ajoelhado. – Mas já estou providenciando meio para destruí-la.

— Nós não podemos esquecer das espécies que conhecemos como humanos… que habitam esse lindo planeta e que acham que o comandam. E agora eles se opõem contra nós. Destrua-os imediatamente. – ordenou a voz distorcida e sem corpo ou forma.

**Kishu:** Nesse caso, eu tenho um plano.

O alien pálido com a pele sendo iluminada por um brilho azulado pega com suas unhas afiadas um dos infusores que flutuava perto de sua cabeça.

**Kishu:** Dentro disso… Os animais desse planeta têm o DNA modificado… Se nós combinarmos isso com a fonte de vida deles podemos criar um Chimera Anime muito mais forte. – disse ele fincando as unhas no infusor que parecia não se abalar com a força exercida.

— Comece agora mesmo.

**Kishu:** Hai.

E com sua última resposta extremamente séria o cyniclon desapareceu da frente do vulto azulado dentro da imensa escuridão infestada de infusores primários.

**ooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOoo**

Na casa dos Momomiya's uma garota ruiva desvia cambaleando as escadas após muitos berros e gritos de seu pai que a esperava impaciente na cozinha. Sua mãe já havia posto o café na mesa, mas a garota que geralmente era muito esfomeada estava sem um pingo de apetite. A mew neko se jogou em cima da mesa. Seus sonhos estavam casa vez mais estranhos, fora aquele estranho garoto que apareceu à sua frente no parque.

Também tinha trabalhado de mais nos últimos dias porque seu chefe, Shirogane Ryou, não parava de lhe encher a paciência sobre a mew que ainda faltava. E ainda tinha alguns machucados das últimas lutas e dos treinos para o torneio. Ainda por cima tinha combinado de sair com as meninas do time qualquer dia desses para comemorar. Elas pareciam legais apesar de tudo…

**Pai:** Você está parecendo uma esponja molhada. Se arrume logo, ou então você vai se atrasar! – desse ele lembrando a filha.

**Ichigo:** Me atrasar para que? – responde sonolenta ainda caída na mesa

**Pai:** Nós vamos para a casa do vovô ver o festival esqueceu? – responde com um sorriso de ponta a ponta no rosto.

**Ichigo:** Desculpe pai eu tenho uma coisa pra fazer hoje.

Pai: O que? É o festival! É fabuloso! – o pai comentava e tentava convence-la de que o compromisso podia esperar.

O pai da menina afastou-se da mesa e colocou o pé em cima da mesma começando a fazer um discurso.

A garota logo o contou falando que tinha trabalho hoje também. O pai disse para que ela faltasse, uma vez ou outra não faria falta, mesmo assim a ruiva insistiu falando que seria cortada se faltasse. No final o pai da mew concordou falando que eles iriam outro dia.

**ooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOoo**

Dentro do café a líder das mews já estava bem acordada depois de tanto que Ryou ficou 'puxando sua orelha'. As garotas de vermelho e verde limpavam o lugar antes de abrirem o Café, enquanto isso Minto provava pela décima vez um pouco de chá do dia.

**Ichigo:** Hey, Minto!

**Minto:** Sim?

**Ichigo:** Nós vamos abrir logo, nos ajude com os preparativos!

**Minto:** Oh? Mas eu estou.

**Ichigo:** Fazendo o que?

Ela bebe um gole do chá.

**Minto:** Eu estou provando o chá especial do dia. Ele tinha um gosto refinado. – responde Minto com uma cara indiferente e de olhos fechados.

Ichigo quase capota e fica irada com a resposta da 'amiga'

**Retasu:** Ichigo-san, eu vou fazer os preparativos… – disse a garota vestida de verde tentando acalmar a menina que já ia partir para cima do pescoço da outra.

**Ichigo:** Não! Esse não é o problema! –começando a alterar o tom de voz muito irritada.

O rapaz loiro de olhos azuis interrompe a discussão e a explicação da fúria entrando.

**Ryou:** Vocês já terminaram de limpar lá fora?

**Retasu:** Ainda não, Ryou-san.

**Ryou:** Então, Ichigo… – olhando-a de lado e mandando que a garota fosse logo fazer seu serviço.

Ichigo de vira para ele com ar que raiva.

**Ichigo:** Shiroganeeeee, mas hoje é feriado não é?

**Ryou:** E?

**Ichigo:** Não venha com 'E?' pra cima de mim! Por que eu tenho que trabalhar no meu dia de folga?!

**Ryou:** Você não tem… Mas você não vai ganhar o período todos-os-bolos-que-você-pode-comer.

**Ichigo:** Eu não posso perder esse privilégio… – diz Ichigo com a voz mais baixa e com a mão na frente do rosto.

**Ryou:** Limpe bem.

Ryou sai andando ainda com tom indiferente o que irritou ainda mais a garota de vermelho.

**Ichigo:** ARGHhhhhhhh! – resmunga Ichigo olhando ele ir embora.

Ichigo e Retasu vão para o jardim do café e começam a varrer o chão com a maior calma. A ruiva já estava bastante nervosa com tudo que estava acontecendo. Principalmente com Ryou.

**Ichigo:** _'Aquele baka, aproveitador!'_ – pensava ela enquanto se apoiava na vassoura.

**Retasu:** Ichigo-san? Você está bem? – pergunta a menina de cabelos longos e verdes, preocupada com a outra.

**Ichigo:** –suspira– Estou… Vamos logo terminar com isso antes que aquele loiro chato venha nos encher a paciência de novo!! – disse ela pegando novamente o cabo da vassoura e limpando a entrada do café.

**Retasu: **Não é tão ruim assim Ichigo-san – respondeu com um sorriso com gota tentando amenizar a situação

**Ichigo:** Você é muito otimista Retasu…

Uma mulher aparece na porta do café. Ela tinha longos cabelos castanhos presos com uma faixa e com um ar de estrangeira. Ela vestia um blazer preto com detalhes em ouro nas abas.

**Mulher:** Excuse me, well, hi! My name is Mary McGwire, I would like to see Mr. Ryou Shirogane. I'm here to discuss about his program where I'm going to play piano on his party. Can someone tell him I'd arrived? – disse ela muito rapidamente e com um sotaque britânico.

**Ichigo:** O que devemos fazer? Ela esta perguntando alguma coisa…

**Retasu:** S-sim, ela está. – completamente abobada sem saber o que fazer.

**Ichigo:** Eerr, E-eu sou 'uma Ichigo'.

**Retasu:** Você não coloca um 'uma' na frente do seu nome…

**Mary:** Ichigo? – repete a mulher.

**Ichigo:** E-errr… Strawberry! OK?

**Mary:** Strawberry? – repete a mulher, dessa vez olhando para cima.

**Retasu:** Eu vou chamar alguém! – desesperada.

**Ichigo:** Espere Retasu!! – desesperada e entrando em pânico.

A inglesa começa a falar as frases muito rápido que um japonês sem mestrado em língua britânica não entenderia muito bem, principalmente estando no nível básico como as duas mew's. Retasu sai correndo para dentro do estabelecimento, procurando por alguém que pudesse ajuda-la com aquele problema.

**Ichigo:** Aaaaaaaaa…This is a pen! – responde sem realmente saber o que falar.

**Mary:** This is a pen? What is that mean? This Mr. Shirogane's here?

**Ichigo:** UgghhHHHH,Yes yes…aaaa, NO NO!

**Pensamento de Ichigo:** _Nyaaaa! Eu não entendo nada!!_

Um garoto moreno de cabelos curtos e negros de aproxima por trás de Ichigo que ainda estava desesperada sem saber o que falava direito. Ele encara as duas que estavam com uma pequena falha na comunicação e chama Ichigo pelo sobrenome, como o de costume.

— Hai, Momomiya-san!

**ooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOoo**

Retasu entrou voando para dentro do café procurando um dos dois homens presentes. Ela também, apesar de ter tirados as melhores notas de sua classe, não era exatamente o que poderíamos chamar de gênio poliglota. Minto encarou a garota de cabelo verde provando o chá especial do dia pela enésima vez.

**Retasu:** Tem uma emergência lá fora!

A garota meio-boto, desesperada, chacoalhava as mãos tentando pedir ajuda.

**Minto:** A Ichigo fez alguma coisa de novo? – com desdém.

Minto já não mais preocupada ou alterada pelas besteiras que a colega de grupo fazia

**Retasu:** Não é assim! – se apavorando.

Ela não estava conseguindo se acalmar nem um pouco e assim ficava ainda pior de as duas se entenderem. Retasu tenta se acalmar mais uma vez enquanto procurava os dois chefes do Café.

**Keiichiro:** Tem alguma coisa errada? – pergunta ele.

Keichiirou e Ryou saem da porta que dava para o laboratório e estranham a garota golfinho estar tão agitada sem motivos, já que ela era quem geralmente permanecia calma e controlada.

**Retasu: **Sim!! – responde ela se aliviando um pouco ao dar de cara com quem procurava.

**ooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOoo**

**Ichigo:** Aoyama-kun! – aliviada, Ichigo esboçava um sorriso como se estivesse sendo salva.

**Masaya:** Qual é o problema?

**Ichigo:** Uh... Como você vê, eu estou trabalhando nessa loja. **(N/A: O Tokyo no Café Mew virou uma loja agora O.o)**

**Masaya:** Ah.

**Ichigo:** Então o que te traz aqui Aoyama-kun? – pergunta ainda com um sorrisinho.

**Masaya:** Eu estava caminhando já que o tempo está bom hoje.

Assim que Masaya termina de falar a mulher começa a tentar dialogar com Ichigo.

**Ichigo:** W-wuaahhh, Aoyama-kun me ajude! – garota vestida de uniforme vermelho praticamente implorava sem saber o que fazer.

Masaya começa a falar com a mulher.

**Masaya:** Ow… why are you in here?

**Mary:** Ah! Thank god! You understand English!

**Masaya:** Yes but only a little bit.

**Mary:** I'm Mary McGwire from San Francisco, I was invaded to visit this place to see Mr. Ryou Shirogane today, is Mr. Shirogane around?

**Masaya:** Essa pessoa é a senhorita Mary McGwire. Ela está procurando por uma pessoa chamada Ryou Shirogane.

**Ichigo:** Eh?

**Keiichiro:** Hello Ms. McGwire! We had been waiting for you! – ele aponta sua mão para o lado onde se encontra Ryou e continua – This is Mr. Ryou Shirogane.

**Ryou:** Nice to meet you. – e Ryou estende sua mão.

**Mary:** Nice to meet you, Ryou. – responde a mulher apertando a mão dele.

**Ichigo:** Essa atitude é diferente do normal. – sussurra Ichigo com raiva do seu 'chefinho'.

Ryou nota Masaya e Ichigo.

**Ryou:** Não fique saindo do seu trabalho. – diz ele com os olhos fechados. – Please, by these way – Ryou aponta para dentro do café e sai andando com a mulher o seguindo.

**Ichigo:** Esse tipo de atitude me tira do sério – diz Ichigo indignada com o chefe.

**Masaya:** Momomiya-san. – o garoto da classe da ruiva a chama, ela olha na sua direção – Ele é seu amigo?

Ichigo nega com a cabeça com uma cara de 'não mesmo' e logo em seguida apresenta as meninas ao seu lado.

**Ichigo:** Essas duas são minhas amigas! Aizawa Mint-san e Midorikawa Retasu-san.

Os três se cumprimentam e Retasu oferece um pouco de chá para o garoto, que educadamente recusa o convite, pois tinha de ir a uma reunião do clube de kendô. Minto solta um comentário ácido como sempre e carregado de ironia, 'Pena, não vamos conhecer o _namorado_ da Ichigo.', Ichigo na mesma hora fica hiper corada.

**Masaya:** Momomiya-san?

**Ichigo:** Minto!! Aoyama-kun, waaaaaaa!!

**Masaya:** Então eu vou indo. – disse ele fazendo um aceno com uma das mãos.

O garoto de cabelos pretos sai da frente do café e vai à direção da escola, e consequentemente, como clube de kendo do Daikan Gakuen. Retasu comenta de ele ser um bom garoto com as outras quando ele já estava a alguns metros de distancia enquanto voltava a varrer a fachada do café. Minto começa a provocar Ichigo perguntando se ela ainda não estava saindo com ele e Ichigo nega com a cabeça e prestes a começar outro escândalo.

Minto responde fazendo pouco caso e propõe das três entrarem. As meninas entram no café e encontram a Mary tocando o piano. Assim que a mesma termina todos a aplaudem. E as mew's são informadas que ela tocará na festa que Ryou estava planejando fazer na próxima semana.

Ichigo se anima um pouco até que Keiichiro pede educadamente, como sempre, para que a líder das mew's levasse o lixo, já cheio, para fora. Ela afirma com a cabeça e leva a lixeira para fora. Ryou depois de conversar um pouco com a pianista recém, contratada avista Ichigo indo para fora e a segue.

**Ryou:** Então você gosta de garotos como ele? – disse ele atrás da garota que acabava de largas a lata.

**Ichigo:** Do que você está falando?! – disse ela prestes a se irritar com o chefe mais novo.

**Ryou:** Estou errado? – disse ele mantendo a calma e indiferente à irritação.

**Ichigo:** MAS É CLARO QUE ESTÁ! – disse ela já berrando com ele novamente e gesticulando com os braços e ficando vermelha e…

**Ryou:** Suas orelhas de gato apareceram.

**Ichigo:** Wuaahh! CALA A BOCA! – disse ela tapando-as e fechando os olhos, ainda corada por causa dos comentários. Aquilo estava ficando repetitivo…

Ryou estende um pacote que era possível, pelo plástico transparente e duro da capa, observar seu conteúdo. E o que ele estendia para a menina era nada mais nada menos que um lindo vestido dobrado delicadamente com muitos detalhes em dos diversos de vermelho puxados todos para morango. Alguns pequenos enfeites em rosa ou cereja também.

**Ichigo:** Wahhh!! Que lindo! – diz Ichigo quando abre a caixa.

**Ryou:** É a cor de morango não é? – diz saindo depois de fazer sua 'entrega especial' – É seu vestido.

**ooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOoo**

Os dias passam rápidos e um pouco repetitivos. Ichigo indo trabalhar no café, ganhando o pouco dinheiro de sempre. Ryou interessado apenas pelos preparativos, Keiichiro cozinhando para as clientes fieis que sempre passavam por lá… Uma calma excessiva. Faltavam apenas alguns dias para a festa e o movimento não poderia estar melhor. Claro que Ryou estava obrigando as meninas a fazem trabalho extra, distribuindo folhetos em seus colégios.

Ichigo caminhava já cansada de distribuir tantos folhetos e nem olhava mais por onde andava ou se dirigia. Então a menina acabou batendo a cabeça na porta de um armário… justamente para uma das poucas pessoas de sua sala que ela não tinha feito propaganda. Os folhetos acabaram sendo jogados todos no chão e uma garota meio gata também.

**Masaya:** Momomiya-san! Tudo bem? – agachando e ajudando a garota a recolher as folhas.

**Ichigo:** A nyai minha cabeça – disse ela, levando as mãos à cabeça e massageando o local atingido. Isso até ela perceber com quem estava falando. – A-aoyama-kun! N-não precisa me ajudar com isso!! – e ela rapidamente recolheu todos os folhetos menos um que Masaya segurava e lia intrigado.

**Masaya:** Uma festa no café que você trabalha?

**Ichigo:** Nyaaa! É, é sim! Pode ficar com o panfleto se quiser!!

O rabo de gato aparece assim como as orelhas e Ichigo logo percebe isso e dá uma desculpa qualquer para sair de perto dele. Assim ela pega todos os panfletos e os coloca em sua mochila com pressa e vai para o banheiro feminino. Masaya sai de lá achando um pouco estranho.

Um garoto confundido por algumas pessoas com um artista observava a cena parecendo um pouco intrigado, para não dizer um pouco observador. Olhava aquele ídolo de kendô do colégio como se o avaliasse. Com uma sobrancelha arqueada ele vai até onde os dois se encontravam e pega um dos folhetos que deslizou para debaixo dos armários.

**Shuki:** 'Tokyo no… Café Mew'? – repetiu as palavras escritas. – _Interessante… –_ pensou ele guardando o papel na mochila e com um sorrisinho com segundas intenções no rosto. Ajeitou as mechas de cabelo que caiam em sua face ainda esboçando um sorriso malicioso e saiu do prédio do colégio em silêncio.

* * *

_Capítulo 5_ – **'Planos: Parte II'**

* * *

No dia seguinte seria aquela festa. Que coisa, mais algumas horas que Ichigo, Minto e Retasu teriam que retornar para o trabalho. Porém, dessa vez não como garçonetes ou empregadas de Ryou e Keiichiro, e sim como convidadas do café privilegiadas. Algum privilégio aquelas três tinham que ter. Depois de tanto trabalho era o mínimo…

Logo… Nessa festa Ichigo estava começando a ficar preocupada. Masaya Aoyama e Ryou Shirogane estariam lá. E ela estaria lá. Fora Minto e Retasu. Retasu nem a preocupava tanto, mas… Minto seria um inferno se ela se encontrasse novamente com Masaya. Pelo menos não teria que trabalhar naquele dia.

Mesmo distribuindo todos aqueles folhetos Ichigo esperava firmemente que ninguém conhecido fosse para aquele lugar. Mas… as frescuras a parte, a menina estava linda. Uma garota de treze anos com um vestido cor-de-rosa aberto em um dos lados. Como se ela vestisse um segundo vestido branco por baixo. Havia um laço onde a abertura se iniciava, com um tom mias escuro que o resto do vestido, e no busto havia mais um laço. A roupa que a garota trajava não possuía mangas, deixando seus ombros a mostra. Ichigo usava luvas brancas e seus cabelos ruivos estavam arrumados e presos um de cada lado de sua cabeça, como se fossem marias-chiquinhas altas e enroladas.

A colega de trabalho e amiga de Ichigo, Retasu, estava com seus cabelos soltos e um pouco ondulados. Ela estava sem óculos e seu vestido era um azul claro

Retasu estava com um vestido comprido azul, seu cabelo estava solto e ela usava lentes. Ela estava com luvas brancas compridas. Minto… a mew ave estava com um vestido também azul, só que mais claro que o de Retasu, rodado, na parte superior ele tinha um tom azulado mais forte. Seu cabelo estava com os mesmos convencionais coques, presos com laços também vermelhos, assim como os de sua roupa, porém levemente soltos, de modo que parecessem rabos de cavalo. Minto usava luvas curtas também, e mais um laço no pescoço que só era notado se visto de costas.

Até que estava bem animada a festa, no lugar todo formal e cheio de poses muitas pessoas que as meninas conheciam tinham vindo, mesmo a contra gosto de Ichigo… Masaya não tinha chegado, ou nem iria. A ruiva lembrou-se que ele teria mais uma sessão de treinamento intensivo hoje, pois semana que vem seriam os torneios de juniores do Daikan Gakuen. Algumas pessoas, conhecidas só de rosto de Minto e Retasu, estavam lá e elas cumprimentavam-nas com sorrisos e apresentações.

Ichigo estava um pouco nervosa vestida daquele jeito. Minto ignora seus comentários quanto a isso e se dirige ao encontro de um rapaz um pouco mais alto que ela para dançar a música tocada por Mary McGwire. You se aproxima das duas outras garotas ainda paradas parecendo fitar o resto do mundo sem fazer parte dele. Retasu comenta baixinho com Ichigo que o chefe ficava muito bem com aquelas roupas. Ryou estava quase todo de branco, o que até combinava com os fios loiros de seu cabelo, simetricamente arrumados.

Tudo ia muito bem… até que um rapaz, conhecido tanto pela mew aquática quando pela mew alada, foi reconhecido no meio de tantos convidados diferentes e bem vestidos. Minto parou de dançar um pouco com aquele garoto desconhecido que a chamara e encarou Retasu. A amiga de lentes olhou-a de volta com olhos arregalados de surpresa. O pensamento que passou pela cabeça das duas foi igual.

Assim, as duas foram na direção do rapaz de cabelos verdes. Retasu parecia um pouco sem jeito, afinal, quase nunca conversava com garotos fora seus chefes. E mesmo com seus chefes era quase impossível não ficar um pouco corada quando falava com um deles. Ryou intimidava e Keiichiro era tão ofuscante que ela preferia ficar calada na maior parte do tempo, mesmo sabendo que podia confiar neles.

**Shuki:** Konban wa. – dando um sorrisinho que parecia ter uma aura brilhante para atrair a atenção de todos. – Como vocês duas estão lindas hoje!

**Minto:** Olá. – disse fazendo pouco caso. – então a Ichigo convidou mesmo você?

**Retasu:** O-oi, Shuki-san. – disse ela corando com o dito.

O garoto abriu ainda mais o sorriso com os olhos fechados agora.

**Shuki: **Hai.

**Retasu: **Pensei que ainda não se conhecessem. – com uma sobrancelha arqueada.

**Shuki:**… – o sorriso de seu roto diminuiu bastante e ele abriu os olhos encarando-as. – Hã… Digamos que ela estava distribuindo folhetos para todo mundo e ela me entregou um deles.

**Minto: **Típico dela. Nem presta atenção no que faz. Bem, aproveite a festa – Minto saiu e foi pegar uma bebida na cozinha.

**Shuki: **Vocês trabalham aqui? – perguntou ele para as duas que já estavam quase saindo para comer ou beber algo.

**Retasu: **Sim! Nós três trabalhamos aqui! – disse ela sorrindo – Mas hoje estamos aqui como convidadas. – Retasu respondeu rapidamente e logo em seguida fez um aceno com uma das mãos despedindo-se.

Ele não deu muita importância para a informação e logo em seguida foi ao banheiro masculino como se naquele lugar não houvesse nada mais interessante para se fazer. O rapaz colocou as mãos nos bolsos do traje elegante de forma como se não ligasse para o que estava usando, o que era bem verdade. Com um ar de superioridade ele pô-se a caminhar.

A menina ruiva nem se quer reconheceu seu senpai. Não era muito ligada nos alunos de turmas superiores a sua, só saberia apontar pessoas de sua sala, e, no máximo, de alunos do Fundamental. Do Colegial dificultava um pouco… Suas colegas de equipe, Kyomi, Mako, Yuka e Chiyo são estavam lá, e por MUITO POUCO não proibiram Ichigo de estar. Quem dera se não tivessem o feito. Mas o acordo com o chefe foi bem claro: 'Desde que não atrapalhe o desempenho do trabalho, podem levá-la e fazer o que quiser com ela'.

**Ichigo: **'Aquele baka…' – pensava ela emburrada em um canto qualquer. Não tinha realmente nada pra ela naquele lugar. Suas amigas estavam um pouco ocupadas com outras coisas e não reconhecia ninguém do colégio lá. Nem Miwa ou Moe, por exemplo.

Perdida em seus pensamentos, a mew-neko nem percebeu que o seu próprio chefe estava atrás dela. Por sorte, dessa vez, ela não pensou alto. Mary parou de tomar e foi tomar um pouco de ar fora do salão, ou melhor, do café** (N/A: Café da Barbie xDD by Ana-Ookami-chan). **Uma música de um CD começou a soar. Era uma valsa um pouco lenta.

**Ryou: **Ei! – acordando a garota dos pensamentos, que levou um susto e por impulso deu um grito.

**Ichigo: **Ahh! O que?! – disse ela virando já esperando ordens mesmo que fosse convidada.

**Ryou: **Daria-me a honra de acompanhá-la durante nessa música?

**Ichigo:** Ah… er… e-eu… não sei dançar. – disse ela meio desengonçada.

**Ryou: **Isso não será problema, é muito fácil e você com certeza vai pegar o jeito.

**Ichigo: **Na-não!

Ichigo é arrastada pelo Ryou para a pista de dança onde casais formados seguiam os passos enquanto ouviam a música. Ryou dançava muito bem, Ichigo tinha de admitir. Principalmente por ela ser uma completa ignóbil quando se referia a dança. A mew acabou pisando nos pés do loiro.

**Ichigo: **Ahh! Gomen ne! – ela se afasta e vai para a varanda, cansada de tentar dançar.

**Ryou: **Iie. – disse ela fazendo um gesto para que ela não se preocupasse.

Ichigo vê Mary no jardim dos fundos da casa andando e indo para um dos bancos. A pianista cai no chão logo em seguida, sem ter chegado ao banco, sua pele estava pálida e um pouco esverdeada. Um cyniclon se tele-transporta e aparece alguns metros acima da mulher, segurando o que parecia um cristal com uma forme estranha e um dos infusores água-viva.

O predador, dessa vez, parecia uma pantera tecladista. Para não dizer afetada… E o bicho estranho começa a tocar uma música insuportável. Ryou avisa Keiichiro para que ligasse a proteção da base das mew's, assim nenhum dos convidados seria afetado. Também chamou Minto e Retasu para que ajudassem a ruiva que já saltara da varanda e se transformava com pressa.

**Kishu: **Que demora, hein, Koneko-chan. – dizia o cyniclon sentado no ar e apoiando o rosto em uma das mãos como se estivesse aguardando-as há muito tempo.

**Ichigo: **Calado seu baka! O que você fez com a Srta. Mary?! – perguntava ela horrorizada vendo o cadáver e correndo até ele.

**Kishu: **Roubei a alma dessa humana e implantei com o infusor. Não é óbvio? – com uma expressão de 'Isso não tá na cara?'.

Ichigo deita Mary no banco e as outras duas mew's chegam já transformadas. O predador maluco sai correndo atrás de Ichigo como ordem de Kishu.

**Kishu: **Não leve para o lado pessoal, são apenas ordens de Deep Blue. – disse ele com um sorriso de divertimento – Ataque predador! – ele dá a ordem e se aproxima um pouco do solo.

As duas meninas chegam e imediatamente atacam o cyniclon.

**Minto: **Minto Arrow! Ribbon… Minto ECHO!

**Retasu:** Lettuce Tanets! Ribbon… Lettuce RUSH!

Kishu desvia facilmente dos golpes e continua com uma cara de pouco caso. Minto começa a fita-lo por longos minutos achando aquela expressão muito familiar… Mas quando o predador a ataca ela volta a si e percebe a situação atual e desiste da avaliação.

**Ichigo:** Quem é Deep Blue?!

**Kishu: **Ninguém que vá atrapalhar nossa relação por enquanto. Não precisa se preocupar, koneko-chan. – disse ele com um sorrisinho de divertimento.

**Ichigo:** Não me amole com suas besteiras, Kishu! – respondeu ela já ficando brava por causa das provocações do alien.

**Minto:** Então Kishu e Ichigo têm uma re-la-ção. – disse ela colocando mais lenha na fogueira e fazendo com que Ichigo corasse furiosamente e parasse de atacar o predador para tentar rebater o comentário.

**Ichigo:** NÃOO! Não temos uma relação, Mintoooo!

**Kishu: **Não precisa mentir, gatinha, vamos nos casar e ter uma filha, se não mais que isso. E eu espero ter vááááários filhos!

Ichigo corou mais ainda e podia ser posta em uma competição com um tomate maduro que venceria fácil, fácil. Enquanto isso… notem que Retasu foi abandonada lutando contra o predador sozinha. Pois é, amigos sem consideração esses…

**Retasu: **Qu-queram me ajudar aqui? – quase morrendo de tantos ataques que estava levando.

**Kishu:** Ah! E eu quero que minha primeira filha se chame Kaori, ta bom pra você Koneko-chan? – sorrisinho colgate.

**Ichigo:** Kishu… sabe… eu não quero saber disso! – indo ajudar a Retasu e atacando o predador e o alien ao mesmo tempo – porque eu… NÃO AMO VOCÊ! E eu tenho ONZE anos!!

Imaginem, meus caros leitores, uma kunai entrando nas costas do Kishu e perfurando bem fundo o coração dele. Mesmo assim ele não parou de sorrir, simplesmente abriu os olhos e flutuou um pouco mais alto.

**Kishu:** Já que é assim… – ele pareceu ficar um pouco sério, o que fez as garotas ficar cheias de arrepios graças ao olhar congelante do cyniclon. – Eu quero pelo menos três filhos.

-CAPOTE-

**Ichigo:** Daí-me forças Kami...

A luta continuou até que Ichigo pulou em cima do Kishu.

**Kishu:** Depois você não me ama. Tudo isso é saudades? – disse ele quase abraçando a mew-neko.

**Ichigo:** Ahhh! Me soooolta! – disse ela tentando se desvencilhar inutilmente.

O abraçado agarra o sino e destroça a arma da menina com apenas uma mão.

**Kishu:** Menos um incômodo. – disse ele como se destruir uma arma com uma força mínima fosse a coisa mais natural do mundo.

**Ichigo:** Meu sino… – disse ela pasmada.

**Kishu:** Onde nós estávamos? – disse ele sorrindo.

**Minto: **Como é que nós vamos destruir o predador sem o sino? **(N/A: Kami-sama, vocês ainda têm suas próprias armas ¬¬ Já perceberam que, fora a Zakuro, as outras três são totalmente dependentes da força da Ichigo?)**

**Retasu:** Nã-não sei!

Com todas aquelas interrupções o cyniclon fica uma veia saltando em sua testa.

**Kishu:** Que irritante… – ele voa em uma velocidade que poderia ser comparada com a do som e por trás do predador ele enfia suas unhas no local que geralmente ficaria o coração de uma pessoa ou animal.

O predador urra de dor e as gotas de sangue vão caindo no chão aos montes, assim como alguns pelos e pedaços de carne. Kishu retira a mão do local e estoura com uma das mãos o órgão vital do bicho. O cadáver cai no chão ainda com alguns resquícios de vida e a respiração cessando aos poucos.

A alma da pianista e o infusor saem do corpo, aos poucos o que sobrou do monstro vai sumindo como se fosse poeira ao vento.

**Kishu:** Ficou muito sem graça… Vou embora. Bye bye! – disse ele sorrindo cínico e desaparecendo, dessa vez levando consigo o infusor que ele mesmo se encarregou de arrancar do peito da pantera.

As mews olhavam espantadas para a cena. O cyniclon quebrou a arma da líder delas e ainda por cima derrotou o predador com apenas as mãos. Assustador… para dizer o mínimo. As meninas decidiram retornar para a festa de seu chefe.

**ooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOoo**

Um rapaz de cabelos verde-musgo saiu do banheiro com cara de tédio maior que a que entrou. Estava ficando tarde e a noite já ia caindo aos poucos. Algumas estrelas com brilho mais intenso já começavam a surgir, assim como a Lua terrestre em meio ao céu azul.

Meia hora depois tudo já estava normal. Ryou estava um tanto receoso. Kishu QUEBROU a arma da mew líder com uma facilidade anormal. Elas estavam completamente frágeis se os aliens podiam fazer isso, eles poderiam atacá-las a qualquer momento, destruí-las. Shirogane Ryou começou a se preocupar e planejar internamente uma nova arma mais resistente.

As três amigas se entreolharam enquanto ouviam as especificações do chefe. Tinham que tomar cuidado redobrado enquanto a nova arma não estava pronta. Até quando teriam que esperar?

…

* * *

_**Fim do Capítulo 5**_

* * *

Ahhhhh! Podem apedrejar, atirar ou fazer o que quiserem comigo xD

Eu mereço. Faz MUITO tempo que eu não posto! Mas hoeje u vim com dois capítulos integrados para meus leitores... se é que sobrou algum. Isso graças a minha onee-chan, Ana-Ookami-Chan. u.ú/ que postou uma fic muito engraçada que me fez ter um surto de responsabilidade e querer temrinar esse capítulo. (Quero ver eu fazer o próximo...)

Agora começa a intriga da fic! Hohoho! Deixei vocês com aquela sensação de 'Quero Mais!' neh? Huhauahua! Isso é pra vocês continuarem lendo :3

Yare yare, não vou perder vocês por mais tempo não...  
Enviem reviews, ou então eu explodo as duas mews que ainda não apareceram!! o.ó9

Jah ne!

_Mutsuhi Tsunouchi_


End file.
